Love Lesson from The Poor One
by Azure Shine
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga adalah TKW indonesia yang dikirim ke Jepang untuk menjadi pembantu, menemani Sabaku Gaara selama orangtuanya dinas luar negera, 3 bulan lamanya. Tapi.. apakah Hinata bisa tahan ketika sang majikan selalu menyiksanya karena membenci kalangan bawah sepertinya? TAMAT
1. Chapter 1

Satu lagi permintaan cerita dari pembaca, permatadian. Kali ini GaaHina. Bukan bidang Azure karena aku pro Sakura tapi gx apa deh, Azure coba. Tantangan, nih. Insya allah hanya 4 chapter. Semoga permatadian suka ;D

* * *

 **_The love lesson from the poor one_**

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

Rumah Sabaku selalu tenang dan damai, dikarenakan keluarga itu bukan tipe sportif dan periangan. Kepala rumah tangganya mempunyai sifat kaku dan berpendidikan yang terikat oleh budaya jaman dulu, seperti samurai. Dia tenang dan pendiam. Ibu dirumah itu tersifat kalem dan lemah lembut, dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara tapi tidak sependiam suaminya. Sedangkan anak satu-satunya mempunyai sikap dingin dan cuek, tapi tertular dari sifat kedua orang tuanya dia juga pendiam. Hampir mirip dengan ayahnya. Jadi, seperti biasanya rumah ini seharusnya tenang dan damai tapi kenapa dua bulan ini selalu saja terdengar suara-suara yang melengkingkan telinga? Pagi inipun sama.

"Aku bilang aku ingin sake! Kau tidak tahu sake? Alkohol! Kenapa kau justru membawakanku kopi, brengsek?!" anak satu-satunya keluarga Sabaku berteriak marah. Ia menumpahkan kopi yang masih panas kearah orang yang dihinanya. Pembantu keluarganya yang mulai bekerja dua bulan ini.

Wanita berambut indigo, sang pembantu berteriak kesakitan dan terjatuh kala cairan kopi yang masih panas menyirami tubuhnya dan menodai baju putihnya sampai menembus ke kulit.

"Kau itu blasteran jepang-indonesia! Kau fasih bahasa jepang tapi kenapa kata 'sake' saja kau sampai salah, idiot!"

"Ma-maafkan aku, Gaara-sama. Ku-kupikir alkohol tidak baik dipagi hari jadi saya bawakan kopi saja. Itu bagus untuk menyegarkan mata anda sebelum berangkat sekolah." Hinata, sang pembatu menjelaskan dengan suara terbata-bata dan wajah takut. Dia duduk dilantai dengan gemetar, kedua tangannya memegangi kepala secara reflek dan memejamkan mata, tidak berani menatap wajah marah sang majikan.

"Cih! Jangan sok perhatian, miskin!" Gaara melemparkan cangkir kopinya kearah Hinata, beruntung lemparannya tidak kena sasaran. Cangkir itu mengenai lantai disebelah kiri Hinata dan pecah berkeping-keping. Suara pecahannya membuat tubuh Hinata sedikit melompat kaget dan ketakutan. "Orang kalangan rendah sepertimu cuma pura-pura mencari perhatian kami, orang kaya. Ujung-ujungnya kau hanya menginginkan harga kami saja!"

"I-itu tidak benar, Gaara-sama." Memberanikan diri, Hinata menyanggahi perkataan Gaara. Membela diri dan kalangan bawah lain seperti dirinya. "Kami, walaupun kalangan bawah yang kekurangan ekonomi tapi harga bukanlah segalanya bagi kami."

Perbuatan yang salah bagi Gaara, pembelaan diri Hinata justru membuat amarah pria berambut merah dan bertato 'ai' dikening kanannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Gaara menampar Hinata keras.

"Kurang ajar! Kau berani menantang majikanmu, hah?! Pembantu tidak tahu diri!" terus dan terus, Gaara terus menampar wajah pembantunya dengan kasar tanpa mengurangi tenaganya. Tidak hanya itu tapi ia juga melukai pembantunya dengan metode lain, ia memukul, menendang dan melemparkan Hinata kedinding dan lantai. Perbedaan tenaga antara lelaki dan perempuan membuat Hinata tidak berkutik, ia pasrah di aniaya majikannya.

Hinata kesakitan, sangat. Walaupun ia sudah sedikit terbiasa kala selama kerja dua bulan ini majikannya selalu menganiayanya. Dipertama ia berkerjapun majikannya selalu tidak menyukainya, ia selalu membawa-bawa kata 'kalangan bawah', majikannya benci orang miskin seperti Hinata. Apalagi situasi yang memungkinkan membuat majikannya mudah menganiayanya, kala kedua orang tua sang majikan sedang dinas diluar negeri selama tiga bulan dan rumah mewah ini tidak mempunyai pekerja lain yang bekerja disini selain dia. Sutuasi ini dimanfaatkan Gaara untuk bebas menyiksa pembantunya, Hinata.

Beberapa lama ia mengyiksa pembantunya, mata Gaara tidak sengaja bersirobok dengan jam dinding diruangan makan tempat ia dan pembantunya berada sekarang. ia ingat tentang sekolah, jam hampir mendekati pukul delapan pagi, ia harus bergegas pergi. Ia menghentikan kakinya yang tadi menendangi Hinata, ia menatap benci kearah pembantu dibawah kakinya. Kondisi pembantunya penuh luka dan berdarah, meringkuk dengan membulatkan tubuhnya yang gemetar. Gaara memberikan tendangan terakhir dengan keras, sangkin kerasnya membuat tubuh Hinata terpental dan punggungnya menabrak dinding. Hinata berteriak kesakitan dengan keras tapi Gaara tidak memperdulikannya justru ia senang mendengar teriakan itu.

"Mati saja kau, sampah!" hina Gaara sebelum ia tas jinjingnya dan pergi dari rumah menuju sekolah. Meninggalkan pembantunya yang babak belur kesakitan.

* * *

Hinata kesakitan dilantai, rasa sakit membuat tubuhnya enggan bergerak. Ia meringkuk dilantai, berharap penderitaannya usai dan majikannya pergi. Beruntung, tuhan mengabulkan permohonannya. Telinganya yang terfokuskan akan bunyi mendengar suara langkah kaki menjauh, pintu dibuka dan ditutup kasar. Tidak lama ia mendengar suara kendaraan yang dinyalakan, ia tahu itu pasti motor majikannya. Ia familiar dengan suara motor itu yang berisik.

Fakta akan majikannya yang pergi sedikit membuat hati Hinata lega, setidaknya rasa sakit pagi ini selesai, walau ia tahu bahwa kesakitan ini tidak akan pernah hilang selama ia bekerja disini. Ia ingin berhenti sebenarnya, ia ingin melaporkan penganiayaan ini pada biro pekerja TKW indonesia tapi ia tidak bisa. Majikannya sangat pintar, ia sudah memprediksi rencana Hinata tentang ini. Dengan cara kekerasan seperti biasa, Gaara telah menutup mulut Hinata.

Hinata telah…. diperkosa.

Hal menyedihkannya lagi, Hinata adalah gadis yang selalu setia pada satu laki-laki dan tidak pernah main-main dengan cinta. Dia selalu menjaga keperawanannya untuk suaminya dimasa depan. Jadi bisa disimpulkan bahwa permerkosaan itu adalah pertama kalinya ia bersetubuh, ia kehilangan keperawanannya dengan cara tidak layak.

Disaat Gaara memerkosa Hinata, pria itu telah merekamnya divideo kamera. Ia mengancam Hinata jika ia melaporkan penganiayaannya ia akan menyebarkan video itu disitus porno. Sejak itu Hinatapun bungkam. Ia pasrah menerima siksaan sang majikan, harapan satu-satunya adalah menunggu kontrak kerjanya selesai dan pulang ke Indonesia, negerinya. Ia hanya dikontrak selama tiga bulan untuk menjaga rumah dan menemani Sabaku Gaara selama orangtua pria itu dinas luar negeri. Tinggal sebulan lagi dan ia akan bebas dari neraka ini. Hinata mencoba bersabar.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, tubuhnya kesakitan dan tidak bertenaga untuk bangun. Majikannya baru pergi beberapa menit lalu, lebih baik ia manfaatkan waktu itu untuk istirahat. Ia melemaskan tubuhnya untuk mencoba tidur. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk kegelapan menyambutnya.

* * *

Hari hampir menjelang siang, Hinata melakukan tugasnya sebagai pembantu, mengepel, mencuci baju dan pekerjaan rumah tangga lainnya. Tubuhnya yang penuh luka telah terbalut perban dan diobati oleh dirinya sendiri dengan peralatan PKK dirumah Sabaku ini. Hinata selesai menyetrika pakaian yang ia cuci dan keringkan, ia memasukan pakaian itu kelemari tuannya, Sabaku Gaara. Selesai memasukan pakaian itu, mata Hinata bersirobok dengan jam dinding dikamar Gaara. Jam itu menunjukkan waktu 11: 23 menit, itu tandanya ia harus berbelanja untuk menu makanan hari ini. Hinatapun bergegas kekamarnya, mengambil sedikit uang dari orangtua sang majikan yang diberikan padanya untuk keperluan sehari-hari di lemarinya dan jaket ungu berlengan panjang untuk menutupi perban ditangannya kala ia hanya memakai dress biru tanpa lengan. Hinata siap berangkat.

Disupermarket ia melihat-lihat ikan segar dideretan daging. Majikannya sangat suka ikan, ia berpikir untuk membuat sashimi atau sushi.

"Hm.. sushi disiang hari rasanya agak aneh, mungkin kumasak untuk makan malam saja. Siang ini masak sashimi saja dan sayur-mayur." Hinata berpikir diluar kepala, ia tidak menyadari bahwa kata-katanya tidak sengaja didengar oleh seorang pria disebelahnya.

"Kurasa itu ide yang bagus. Bagaimana kalau makan malamnya sushi, tofu dan miso soup?" orang itu tiba-tiba ikut campur pada pembicaraan Hinata.

"Ah, itu ide bagus. Ah!" Hinata menanggapi sesaat sebelum ia sadar bahwa seseorang b erdiri disebelahnya, ia berbalik dan mengecek siapa orang itu. Disebelahnya berdiri seorang pria berambut pendek berwarna pirang dengan dua mata biru langit, ia mempunyai bekas luka yang aneh dikedua pipinya, hampir seperti kumis kucing.

Pria itu tersenyum ramah kala Hinata memergokinya.

"Hai, namaku Naruto Namikaze. Kamu?" pria itu memperkenalkan diri dengan mengulurkan tangannya untuk bersalaman.

"Na-nama saya Hinata Hyuuga, salam kenal juga." Hinata membalas salaman Naruto. Wajahnya merah dan gugup akan ketampanan pria disebelahnya.

"Sedang berbelanja untuk menu makanan juga?"

Hinata mengangguk malu-malu.

"Aku juga." Naruto menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Hinata dan orang asing yang baru ditemuinya berbelanja sambil berbincang-bincang. Akibat sikap Naruto yang terbuka membuat Hinata cepat akrab dengannya, Hinatapun merasa nyaman berbincang dengannya, obrolan mereka selalu nyambung. Akhirnya mereka selesai berbelanja dan keluar dari supermarket.

" Baru beberapa bulan ini aku melihatmu disini, kau baru pindah?"

"Ti-tidak. Saya.. TKW dari Indonesia yang bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumah keluarga Sabaku selama tiga bulan ini." Hinata merasa ragu mengatakannya, selama dijepang ini ia tidak mempunyai kenalan ataupun teman. Hanya majikannya dan kedua orang tua sang majikan yang ia tahu, ia merasa resah mengatakan bahwa ia TKW dengan pekerjaan rendah mengetahui majikannya sangat membenci latar belakangnya. Ia pikir orang disebelahnyapun akan bersikap seperti Gaara.

Tapi reaksi Naruto jauh dari perkiraannya. "Oh, keluarga Sabaku! Aku kenal dengan anak mereka, Gaara. Ia sekelas dengan adikku, Menma dan mereka bersahabat. Ia sering main dirumahku, tempatnya tidak jauh dari sini, di distrik XY."

"Ah, saya lumayan tahu daerah itu, hanya dua blok dari rumah majikan saya."

"Yea, sekali-kali mampirlah kesana."

"Ah.." Hinata ragu, ia tahu itu tidak mungkin. Majikannya selalu melarangnya keluar rumah selain untuk berbelanja, iapun hanya mempunya waktu sebulan dijepang, tidak akan sempat. Tapi ia tidak mau mengecewakan teman barunya dengan menolak tawaran itu, jadi Hinata mengiyakan. "Baiklah, kapan-kapan saya akan mampir."

"Baiklah, mau pulang? Ayo aku antar dengan mobilku."

"Ti-tidak usah, dekat, kok." Hinata kaget mendengar tawaran Naruto. Entah terlalu baik atau apa teman barunya ini menawarkan mengantarnya, padahal mereka baru kali ini berbicara.

"Tidak usah sungkan, aku tidak bisa membiarkan perempuan berjalan sendirian walaupun siang hari. Akhir-akhir ini banyak kasus pemerkosaan."

"AH!" Hinata terkesiap mendengar kata 'pemerkosa' dari mulut Naruto. Ia mengingat bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi korban, ingatan diperkosa oleh majikannya sendiri muncul kembali dibenaknya. Ia menatap lantai sedih, air mata hendak mengalir. Ia sedih tapi ada sesuatu gejolak didada yang berat melanda, suatu emosi lain. Amarah?

Naruto melihat ekpresi kesedihan Hinata, ia salah mengira ekpresi itu sebagai ekpresi kasihan kepada korban-korban yang diperkosa. Ia juga menangkap ekpresi ketakutan. Naruto tiba-tiba memeluk tubuh Hinata dengan erat, membuat empunya keluar dari lamunannya dan tersentak.

"Tenang saja, Hinata-chan. Jika aku akan melindungimu dari para pemerkosa brengsek itu." Naruto mengatakannya dengan suara lembut, menenangkan Hinata yang kalut." Aku lumayan kuat, loh. Saat SMU aku pernah menjadi juara nasional pada beladiri karate. Hehe!"

Kata-kata dengan ekpresi wajah Naruto sangat berbeda, seakan dia hanya bercanda. Tapi ia mencoba menghibur Hinata, Hinata menghargai itu.

"Hehe.. arigato, Naruto-kun."

Akhirnya Hinata menuruti ajakan Naruto, ia merasa bisa mempercayai pria ini bahkan tanpa ada perasaan waspada. Didalam mobil Naruto, mereka berbincang-bincang selama diperjalananan sampai tiba didepan gerbang rumah Sabaku. Hinata turun dan berterimakasih atas tumpangannya, Naruto tersenyum dan melambaikan selamat tinggal. Mobil Naruto berbalik arah dan pergi, Hinata memandangi mobil yang telah hilang itu dengan senyuman lembut.

Teman pertamanya di negeri asing.

* * *

Hari dan hari berjalan seperti biasa, Gaara sang majikan selalu menyiksa Hinata walaupun itu tidak beroengaruh kepada duty Hinata sebagai pelayan, pekerjaannya tidak ada yang terlalaikan sama sekali. Hinatapun berusaha sabar, hanya sebentar lagi ia bekerja ditempat ini. Setelah itu ia akan kembali ke negerinya dan membayar operasi ibunya. Kehidupannya akan menjadi lebih baik setelah itu. Ia percaya bahwa masa depannya akan cemerlang setelah selesai dari pekerjaannya dinegeri jepang ini, ia tidak akan kalah oleh kesakitan disaat ini.

HInatapun mulai merasa bebannya berkurang kala ia berteman dengan Naruto, pria itu sering mengunjungi supermarket jadi mereka sering bertemu. Semakin hari mereka semakin akrab, meminta nomor telepon, bercanda, curhat dan sebagainya. Hanya dalam dua minggu mereka sudah dekat bahkan bisa disebut sahabat.

Kebaikan dan sifat pria yang easy going itu membuat Hinata selalu tersenyum, ia juga merasa ringan bersamanya, lain dengan sangat majikan. Dadanya selalu terasa tertekan dan was-was tapi berada disamping Naruto terasa nyaman, dadanya merasa bebas tanpa tekanan.

* * *

"Gaara-sama, makan malam sudah siap." Hinata memanggil majikannya kala ia selesai memasak dan menata meja makan. Beberapa alat makan tertata rapih diaats meja, menu makan malan kali ini adalah teriyaki dan ebi termpura kesukaan majikannya. Tidak ada jawaban, Hinata mencoba memanggil majikannya lagi tetapi hasilnya sama. Akhirnya Hinata meletakan celemeknya dan mencari sang majikan.

Ketemu, ia menemukan sang majikan dikamarnya. Anak satu-satunya Sabaku itu sedang tidur dilantai keramik dengan beberapa komik yang tergeletak disampingnya. Sepertinya begitu pulang dari sekolah ia langsung bermalas-malas dengan membaca komik, lihat saja bajunya yang masih memakai seragam, bahkan kaus kakipun tidak dilepas. Hinata menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah urakan sang majikan, ia mencoba membangunkannya untuk makan malam.

"Gaara-sama, bangun. Gaara-sama ini waktu makan malam, saya telah memasakan menu kesukaan anda." Hinata membangunkan Gaara dengan suaranya tapi nihil, akhirnya ia mencoba mengguncangkan tubuh pria itu dengan pelan, hasilnya sama. Hinata tidak putus asa , ia masih berusaha tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Akhirnya Hinata menyerah.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Gaara-sama memang kelelahan. "

"Tapi tidak baik tidur dilantai, bisa masuk angin." Hinata mencoba mengangkat tubuh majikannya keatas kasur, tubuh Gaara yang lebih besar dan berat darinya menyulitkan kerja kerasnya tapi ia tidak menyerah. Akhinya perjuangannya kali ini berbuah, Gaara telah terlentang diatas ranjang.

"Huuff.. akhirnya." Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Wajah Gaara-sama yang tertidur tentram sekali. " Hinata tersenyum memandangi wajah majikannya.

 _Padahal jika ia terbangun wajahnya sangat angkuh dan tidak ramah._ Didalam hati ia menambahkan.

"Akan lebih baik jika ia begini, aku tidak pernah melihat wajah Gaara-sama melembut bahkan tersenyum. Kenapa Gaara-sama sangat membenci kalangan bawah sepertiku?" Hinata bingung, I berasumsi mungkin majikannya mempunya pengalaman buruk pada kalangan bawah sepertinya. Pikiran itu membuat wajahnya murung. "Jika… kalangan bawah seperti kami pernah membuatmu terluka, Gaara-sama. Tolong jangan berpikir bahwa semua kalangan bawah itu sama buruknya dengan orang yang pernah melukai anda, kumohon." Hinata memandangi wajah majikannya, ekpresinya memelas meminta maaf untuk mewakili semua kalangan bawah seperti dirinya. "Tidak semua kalangan bawah seperti itu, masih banyak yang berhati mulia. Setidaknya… saya tidak akan pernah melukai anda. Saya janji."

Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata melepaskan kaus kaki sang majikan dan menyelimutinya dengan selimut.

"Oyasumi, Gaara-sama. Sweet dream."

Hinata mematikan lampu kamar dan menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Didalam kamar Sabaku Gaara, penghuni satu-satunya dikamar itu berguling kesamping. Kedua matanya terbuka sehingga tercermin dua bola mata jade. Gaara sebenarnya sabar kala pelayannya menggotongnya keranjang tapi ia tetap berpura-pura tertidur. Iapun mendengar perkataan yang dilontarkan sang pelayan.

"Baka." Hanya itu respon darinya.

Tapi didalam hatinya, dirinya yang selalu merasa kesal dengan Hinata..

.. merasa perasaan itu lenyap untuk saat ini.

* * *

"Gaara-sama, sarapan sudah selesai. Saya juga sudah membuatkan anda bento untuk disekolah."

Esok harinya, Hinata memanggil sang majikan untuk sarapan. Ia juga memebrikan bento buatannya. Ada yang aneh, Gaara biasanya berteriak memaki atau menggunakan kekerasan pada Hinata tapi hari ini pria itu hanya duduk diam dan menerima bentonya dengan tenang. Cacian biasanya terlontar dari mulutnya tapi hari ini hanya kata 'Ittadekimasu' yang keluar. Tidak lama ia menyelesaikan makannya dan langsung melengos pergi meninggalkan Hinata, tanpa sepatah katapun.

Hinata bingung, pagi ini sepi sekali. Biasanya selalu berisik dengan cacian majikannya yang bersuara lantang tapi sekarang….

 _Mungkin Gaara-sama sedang sariawan sehingga malas bicara._ Asumsi Hinata.

Malam harinya HInata belum bisa tidur, ia tidak tahan untuk ketoilet. Iapun bangun dari ranjang dan menuju toilet. Setelah selesai dengan keperluannya ia hendak kembali kekamarnya, ia melewati dapur dan jantungnya melompat kaget kala mendengar suara mencurigakan dari arah dapur.

 _Jangan-jangan pencuri!_

Ia mencari sesuatu untuk mempertahankan diri serta senjata, ia mengambil sapu dan memberanikan diri mendekati sebuah bayangan manusia didepannya.

"Rasakan ini, pencuri!" hinata memukulkan sapunya dengan menargetkan kepala bayangan itu.

"Woi! Apa-apaan ini?!" banyangan itu terkena serangan Hinata dan berteriak marah.

Hinata sangat mengenal suara itu.

"Gaara-sama?"

"Tentu saja ini aku, baka onna! Kau pikir siapa? Kurang ajar sekali memukul majikanmu!" Gaara memegangi lengan kanannya, sepertinya lengan itu digunakan menamengi kepalanya kala Hinata memukulnya tadi.

Hinata kaget bukan kepalang!

Takut!

Hatinya berdetak kencang ketakutan dan tubuhnya gemetar. Setelah beberapa hari tenang dengan kedamaian tanpa cacian, bentakan dan pukulan kini ia dibentak lagi. Takut, tubuhnya masih mengingat apa akibat jika melakukan kesalahan kepada Sabaku Gaara. Ia akan dihukum dengan kekerasan.

"Ma-maafkan saya, Gaara-sama! Kukira ada pencuri karena tingkah anda mencurigakan dan ini sudah sangat larut sehingga saya berasumsi anda sudah tidur untuk sekolah besok."

"Hah?! Memangnya aku tidak boleh melakukan hal sesukaku dirumahku sendiri?!" Gaara kembali membentak.

"Sa-saya benar-benar minta maaf!" Hinata bergidik ketakutan.

Sabaku Gaara menatap pelayannya, Hinata Hyuuga. Biasanya ia akan menghajar perempuan ini atas kesalahannya, sudah nalurinya untuk melampiaskan amarah dengan kekerasan. Tapi menatap pelayannya yang menutup kedua mata rapat dan bergetar ketakukan membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya. Entah kenapa, ia tidak tahu, ia merasa sungkan.

Sejak Hinata berbicara padanya dikamar ia menjadi pendiam. Amarahnya surut dan ia malas untuk membenturkan tinjunya pada kulit sang pelayan.

 _ **Jika kalangan bawah seperti saya pernah melukai anda, tolong ingatlah bahwa tidak semua kalangan bawah sejahat itu.**_

 _ **Saya janji, saya tidak akan pernah melukai anda.**_

Kata-katanya membuat Gaara berpikir kebelakang, kemasa saat pertama Hinata bekerja disini. Ia selalu kasar dan berbuat buruk. Menghajar, mencaci bahkan memerkosanya. Tapi Hinata Hyuuga tidak pernah mencoba kabur darinya, bukan karena ia mengancamnya dengan video itu tapi ia tahu Hinata Hyuuga tetap tinggal demi menuntaskan duty-nya sebagai TKW yang bekerja dirumah ini. Gaara selalu heran, Hinata yang diperlakukan buruk tidak pernah mencerminkan ekpresi benci padanya. Marah, kesal, ketidaksukaan serta cemberut. Perempuan itu selalu tersenyum, selalu menyalahkan dirinya walaupun bukan ia yang salah. Selalu memcoba membahagiakan Gaara, memuaskannya dengan hasil kerja keras dirumah ini dengan sempurna.

 _Gadis ini… entah dia pekerja keras atau bodoh._ Gaara merasa bingung.

Tapi… ia tidak membenci kepribadian Hinata.

Mungkin.

"Hn, sudah sana pergi! Tidurlah!" Gaara mengusir Hinata. Ia membalikkan punggungnya dan duduk dikursi dapur.

Majikannya tidak memukul, Hinata lega.

"Gaara-sama tidak tidur? Besok sekolah, anda bisa terlambat."

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, pergilah!" perintah Gaara.

Hinata terdiam menatap wajah majikannya, kalau dilihat dengan focus majikannya berkeriangat dan wajahnya pucat. Ia berasumsi bahwa sang majikan sehabis bermimpi buruk. Bukannya menuruti perkataan majikan bagai pelayan yang patuh, Hinata justru menuju dapur. Ia membuatkan munuman cocoa hangat dan memberikannya pada Gaara.

"Ini, cocoa bagus untuk susah tidur."

Gaara terkaget melihat aksi Hinata yang memberinya cocoa dan meletakkannya dimeja. Ia berpikir gadis itu akan meninggalkannya sendiri bagaikan pelayan yang patuh. Ia menatap Hinata dengan kedua mata yang melebar. Maja jadenya melihat sebuah pemandangan yang indah menurutnya, pelayannya. Wajah pelayannya yang tersenyum. Senyuman sang pelayan terlihat menghangatkan dadanya. Entah kenapa ia merasa nyaman.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Gaara-sama." Hinata berbalik dan menuju kamarnya untuk melanjutkan menuju alam mimpi.

Gaara menatap arah dimana Hinata pergi, ia terdiam dan terus melihatnya sampai ia membalikkan wajahnya menuju cocoa dimeja tempat ia duduk. Tangannya yang dingin dihangatkan dengan segelas cocoa yang hangat, mulutnya menegak minuman didalam gelas.

Cocoa yang manis terteguk ketenggorokannya.

"Manis."

Gaara tersenyum didalam gelapnya malam.

* * *

Hari berikutnya, Sabaku Gaara masih bertingkah layaknya kemarin. Tingkah sang majikan terlalu pendiam dan acuh. Hinata benar-benar kebingungan. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, majikannya yang dulu bagaikan setan sekarang seperti Buddha bertapa, tenang, kalem, tentram. Benar-benar bukan seperti Sabaku Gaara yang ia kenal. Entahlah, Hinata tidak tahu mau senang atau sedih. Memang, sih itu bagus karena ia tidak lagi merasa sakit dianiaya tapi ia merasa tinggal dengan orang lain. Apakah majikannya ini benar-benar Sabaku Gaara ataukah alien yang menggantikan perannya dibumi karena Sabaku Gaara yang asli telah diculik oleh ufo?

Tapi.. yah… Hinata merasa ini lebih baik.

Hinata menatap jam dinding didapur, jam menunjukan pukul dua siang. Waktunya majikannya pulang dari sekolah. Hinata baru selesai berbelanja dan akan mulai memasak, ia agak telat karena terlalu lama mengobrol dengan Naruto disupermarket. Ia berharap majikannya tidak marah ketika ia belum selesai memasak saat sang majikan pulang. Tapi… Hinata berpikir bahwa majikannya akhir-akhir ini tidak terllau banyak protes, mungkin ia masih diberi dispensasi jika ia telat memasak.

Disaat memasak, ia mendengar suara benturan yang keras dibelakangnya. Suaranya berasal dari teras rumah. Hinata yang was-was langsung mematikan kompor dan berlari menuju asal suara itu. Hinata terkejut kala ia melihat majikannya terkapar dilantai, tubuhnya babak belur dan berdarah. Sepertinya majikannya langsung terjatuh ketika ia masuk kerumah. Dengan khawatir Hinata berhambur manuju sang majikan.

"Kami-sama! Gaara-sama! Apa yang terjadi?"

* * *

BERSAMBUNG!

Chapter dua akan muncul!Kapan? tengantung kondisi dan situasi. Moga gax lama.


	2. Chapter 2

yana kim : Azure suka Gaara tapi lebih pro ke Sakura. ini juga karena request pembaca jadi Azure buat. semoga bagus soalnya bukan bidang saya pairnya.

1: masa sih, Gaahina sepi ya akhir2 ni? Azure g tahu soalnya lebih suka baca pro Saku. Ini AZURE update, g terlalu lama, kan?

Gevannysepta : oke, ini udah update. chap 3 insya allah g lama kok.

CallistaLia: lanjut dan di update.

permatadian: ini ide lma Azure, sih. Azure masangin ni cerita soalnya mirip dengan usul yang diminta Dian-chan. Yah, kejam juga g terlalu dibuat detil. hehe. pengennya sih cerita pende solanya. tapi Azure keenakan jadi buat sampe 3 chap.

* * *

Hahhh.. entah kenapa masa depan itu tidak bisa diprediksi. ide selalu datang bermunculan sehingga cerita ini memanjang, Tapi agak tidak berubah dari rencana semua, Azure akan tamatkan cerita ini di chap 3. Semoga suka chap ini.

 **Jangan lupa READ & REVIEW!**

* * *

 **The love lesson from the poor one.**

* * *

 **CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

"Gaara-sama! Anda baik-baik saja?"

Hinata berjongkok, tangannya menggerayangi tubuh sang majikan dengan hati-hati. Memeriksa luka-lukanya.

"Gaara-sama! Tolong jawablah saya!"

"Gaara-sama!"

"…amm."

"Eh?"

"Diam!" Bentak Sabaku Gaara, tangannya mendorong tubuh Hinata dengan keras, dampaknya membuat korban yang didorong terpental kebelakang.

"Itai!" Ketika terpental Hinata juga terjatuh, punggungnya menyambut lantai dengan keras.

Dengan tatapan datar Gaara berdiri, hanya memperhatikan pelayannya sekilas tanpa ada perasaan bersalah. Memaksakan tubuhnya yang jauh dari konsisi baik, kakinya melangkah meninggalkan Hinata.

Tes tes tes.

Darah menetes dari tangan kanan Gaara, mengalir turun ke jemari sampai kuku.

Tes!

Jatuh kelantai.

Setiap kali ia berjalan, suara tetesan darah terdengar bagaikan music yang mengiringinya. Mengotori lantai, menciptakan jejak darah menuju kamar Sabaku Gaara.

Klek!

Kenop pintu dibuka, noda darah berbentuk lima sidik jari tertempel dikenop itu. Tidak peduli, Gaara melengos masuk ke kamarnya. Mata jade miliknya langsung membidik pada ranjang berseprai merah. Serasa seluruh pasokan tenaganya habis, ia memasrahkan tubuhnya jatuh keranjang yang empuk. Melemahkan tubuhnya, ia menerima kegelapan dengan tangan terbuka.

* * *

Gelap.

Gelap.

Menoleh kemanapun semua sama. Hanya ada kegelapan. Sepi, kosong dan hampa.

"Eh?" Sabaku Gaara terheran, ia yakin ruangan ini tidak ada apa-apa setelah ia cek tadi. Tapi tiba-tiba muncul sesosok bayangan yang berdiri jauh didepannya. Bayangan itu seperti seorang gadis, rambut panjang indigo dengan dress ungu, membelakanginya. Jaraknya sepuluh langkah, Gaara mendekatinya dan memegang bahu bayangn itu, menariknya menghadap kearahnya untuk mengetahui wajah sang bayangan.

Mata indigo.

Hidung yang mancung dan bibir merah muda mungil

Tersenyum.

Sekilas.

"Hinata….. Hyuuga." Gaara terpaku dengan mulut terbuka.

Belum sempat ia diterjang dengan berbagai pertanyaan dikepalanya, sosok pelayannya hilang dalam sekejap dibarengi dengan sinar putih bagai kilat berbentuk oval yang mengelilingi HInata. Sinar itu membuat mata Gaara silau dan reflek memejamkan matanya. Beberapa detik kemudian sinar itu telah lenyap, Gaara bisa bebas membuka matanya. Ia kembali terkejut kala tempat yang ia injak kali ini berbeda, kali ini ia berada disebuah toko pakaian, disana ada tiga gadis remaja seusianya sedang berbelanja sambil berbincang-bincang.

"Ino-chan! Lihat, baju itu bagus sekali, kan?" seorang gadis berambut merah jambu menunjukan jari telunjuknya pada dress panjang berwarna biru yang dipakai oleh manekin baju.

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino menoleh pada dress yang ditunjuk temannya dan matanya berbinar-binar kagum. Ia menyentuh dress itu, tangannya bisa merasakan betapa lembut kain yang dipakai sebagai bahan dress. Sepertinya dari sutra. "Wah! Ini benar-benar bagus! Kau hebat menemukan barang yang bagus, Sakura! Cantik sekali! Akan kubeli dress ini!" Ino memuji dress itu dengan antusias. Sepertinya ia sangat menyukai dress itu.

Gadis lainnya, gadis berambut coklat bercepol dua maju dan memeriksa dress itu, ia memegang kertas kecil yang terpasang dibaju, disana tertulis informasi tentang dress. Ukuran, nama merek dan juga harga. Ekpresinya langsung cemberut melihat harga dress itu.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa membeli dress ini, Ino. Ini mahal sekali!"

"Eh? Benarkah, Tenten?" Ino langsung merebut kertas ditangan temannya dengan kasar dan melihat harga dress ditangannya. "Kami-sama! Mahalnya!" ia terkaget bahwa ucapan temannya benar. Ia patah semangat.

Tapi tidak bertahan lama.

Gadis bernama Ino itu tersenyum penuh antusias. "Ini bukan masalah! Aku akan meminta Gaara-kun untuk membelikan dress ini untukku. Diakan kaya, pasti bisa membelikannya. Beruntungnya aku, punya pacar kaya!"

Ino kelihatan senang sementara kedua temannya menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak senang.

"Ino-chan, itu tidak baik. Dress ini sangat mahal dan Gaara masih sekolah, walaupun ia kaya tapi tidak baik membuang-buang uang hanya untuk dress ini." Sanggah Sakura.

"Benar, lagipula Gaara sudah sering membelikanmu barang-barang mewah. Sekali ini saya jangan terlalu terobsesi dengan barang mahal. Banyak barang yang cantik tapi murah." Tenten menyetujui ucapan Sakura.

Kedua temannya mencoba memperingati, memberinya pencerahan akan obsesinya tapi Ino justru marah.

"Berisik! Barang murah itu tidak cantik dan cepat rusak, murahan dan tidak elit! Malu-maluin aku memakai barang-barang itu! Seperti kalangan rendah saja! Memangnya aku seperti kalian?!"

Kedua teman Ino merasa emosi ketika ia menyangkut pautkan status mereka dipermasalahan ini.

"Ino-chan! Memangnya apa yang salah dengan kalangan rendah? Kau juga sama seperti kami!"

"Benar! Jangan belagak sok superior! Hanya pacarmu yang kalangan atas, bukan kau!"

"Berisik! Dengan adanya Gaara-kun aku bisa mendapatkan apa saja! Baju, mobil, perhiasan, semuanya! Kalian berdua hanya iri karena aku mempunya pacar kaya, kan?" Ino memamerkan barang-barang yang dibelikan pacar kayanya, cincin emas dijari-jarinya, kalung permata, anting batu sapphire dan baju yang dipakainya yang trendi dan buatan perancang terkenal.

Bukannya tertarik, kedua temannya hanya memandangainya dengan tatapan datar tapi menusuk.

"Ino-chan, kau hanya tertarik dengan apa yang diberikan Gaara saja."

"Benar, kau pacaran dengannya hanya seperti memanfaatkan kekayaan pacarmu!"

Perkataan sinis keluar dari kedua temannya, Ino hanya tertawa lucu. Wajahnya ceria, matanya tajam dan kedua mulutnya melebar, menyeringai.

"Tentu saja. Karena memang hanya itu kegunaan Gaara. Memacari lelaki kaya, semua orang pasti mengincar uangnya, kan? Tidak kurang tidak lebih."

!

Kedua mata jade membelalak lebar. Rasa sakit melanda didada, bagaikan palu yang memukul-mukul disana. Gaara menggenggam kausnya dibagian tubuh yang sakit, erat.

Ia ingat memori ini,dua bulan lalu sebelum kedatangan Hinata. Memori saat gadis berambut pirang itu, Ino Yamanaka, mantan pacarnya. Tanpa ketiga gadis itu sadari, Gaara yang kebetulan ingin berbelanja bertemu mereka, tersembunyi oleh baju-baju yang dipajang, ia berdiri tidak jauh dari tiga gadis itu sehingga ia bisa mendengar percakapan mereka. Telinga.. mendengar fakta pahit dari pacarnya.. semuanya tanpa ada yang terlewatkan. Ia membeku saat itu, sakitnya berpuluh-puluh lebih banyak dari rasa sakit kali ini. Dadanya sesak seakan hancur. Ia kadang curiga, pacarnya selalu manja dan materialistic, tapi… rasa cinta membutakannya. Ia dengar banyak rumor, ia tulikan telinganya bahkan dari sahabatnya sendiri, Menma.

Ia percaya pada pacarnya.

Ia yakin pada gadis itu.

Ia…

…TELAH DITIPU MENTAH-MENTAH!

Apanya yang cinta?

Apanya yang saling percaya?

Apanya?

APA YANG DIKATAKAN GADIS ITU SEMUANYA HANYALAH TIPU MUSLIHAT!

Semuanya… cuma demi UANG!

Gadis itu…

Ino Yamanaka…

"BEDEBAH!"

Berteriak sambil membuka kedua matanya, Gaara terbangundari tidurnya. Tubuhnya bangkit dengan posisi duduk diatas ranjang. Mata jade tersadar, ia menatap lurus kearah dinding dengan berbagai macam poster musisi dan game. Kamarnya. Gaara menatap tanganya kemudian tubuhnya yang tanpa gakuran seragam, telanjang dada hanya dibalut perban. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa sakit, ia menyentuhnya secara lembut, bagian itupun telah diperban.

"Perban?" ia ingat bahwa pulang dengan kondisi babak belur tapi ia tidak ingin bahwa luka-lukanya telah dirawat. Tapi, tidak pelu berpikir panjang ia telah menemukan pelaku yang merawatnya, tentu saja karena dirumah ini kosong dan hanya perpenghuni dia dan pelayannya. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Gadis itu.." Gaara meletakan kedua tangannya dipaha yang berselimut dan mendesah. Entah ia harus merasa berterimakasih atau apa.

Benar, insiden mantan pacarnya membuat Gaara trauma. Begitu tahu ia ditipu ia langsung memutuskan Ino dan menjadi membenci kalangan bawah. Baru dua bulan, lukanya masih terbuka dan tidak bisa dilupakan, kemudian Hinata hadir. Semua penganiayaan dimulai dari situ!

Hari ini… ia pulang dengan keadaan babak belur. Tentu sehabis berkelahi. Gaara bertemu lagi dengan mantan pacarnya yang menghilang setelah dua minggu dicampakan dan ia ancam dengan tuntutan hutang untuk mengembalikan semua pemberian darinya. Statusnya meyakinkan aksinya, Sabaku adalah keluarga elit dan terpandang, kaya dan mewah. Bahkan ia sekolah di SMA khusus untuk orang-orang kaya dan anak-anak pejabat. Ino kabur karena tidak bisa membayar hutangnya dan Gaara melacaknya, ia menemukan gadis itu disebuah tempat pelacuran, love hotel. Korban gadis itu sama, pemuda kaya. Gaara dan kawan-kawannya, Menma, Sasuke dan Neji menunggu target keluar. Mereka menyergap mereka dan membawa paksa ke tempat sepi. Gaara menagih hutangnya pada Ino dan gadis itu dengan enteng membayarnya.

"Ini, aku bayar semua hutangku. Lagi pula ini semua tidak terlalu mahal. Pacar baruku ini lebih kaya darimu! Jangan salah paham, Gaara. Aku bukan diputuskan melainkan aku yang memutuskanmu, aku membuangku karena tidak memperlukanmu lagi. aku sudah menemukan pemuda yang lebih kaya darimu!"

Kata-kata gadis itu memancing emosi, menumpahkan minyak kedalam api yang membara, menambah gejolaknya. Tanpa dikontrol tangan kanannya melayangkan tinju kemuka Ino!

"Gadis bedebah!" umpat Gaara.

Pria yang bersama Ino tidak terima, ia memukul Gaara untuk membalas perbuatannya pada sang kekasih. Gaara semakin emosi, ia berganti target dan menyerang kekasih mantannya. Perkelahian tidak terkendali, berujung pada sesuatu yang buruk. Tangan, kaki, semua anggota tubuh bergerak dan digunaan didalam perkelahian brutal itu bahkan kepala untuk meng-head butt. Karena lawannya hanya satu orang, ketiga temannya tidak ikut campur dan hanya memegangi mantan kekasih Gaara agar tidak melengos pergi, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan ditengah-tengah perkelahian.

"Kau brengsek! Kurang ajar melukaiku, apa kau tidak tahu siapa aku? Aku anak dari direktur XX corporation! Kau Sabaku Gaara, kan? Perusahaanmu berada dibawah perusaan ayahku! Akan kuadukan dan kuhancurkan perusahaan kalian karena beraninya melukai anak dari perusahaan atas!" Kekasih Ino mengancam Gaara dengan kedudukannya.

Gaara hanya menatapnya datar.

"Heh, XX corp, huh? Memang, perusahaan itu diatas Sabaku corp. Tapi.. apa kau bisa seenaknya mengusik perusahaan Sabaku jika Uchiha corp akan menjadi musuhmu?" Salah satu teman Gaara membela, ia Sasuke Uchiha.

"Namikaze corp juga akan menjadi musuhmu!" Menma ikut membela.

Dan terakhir, Neji Hyuuga. "Jangan lupakan Hyuuga corp. Tiga lawan satu, apa kau masih berani menjalankan niatmu itu? Jangan bilang kalau itu hanyalah ancaman kosong."

Ditantang oleh tiga perusahaan besar, pria itu meneguk ludah ngeri. Matanya bergetar ketakutan membayangkan nasib perusaannya saat ini, ia telah lancang membuat konflik kepada tiga perusahaan besar yang mendunia. Tidak mau dirugikan, ia mengambil kambing hitam.

Ia menunjuk Ino.

"Gadis ini! Gadis ini yang salah, maafkan aku! Aku berjanji tidak akan berurusan dengan kalian lagi. Maafkan aku dan kumohon jangan usik perusahaanku!"

Berusaha melarikan diri dari masalah dengan cara pengecut.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Gaara-sama! Tidak! Sabaku-sama, Namikaze-sama, Hyuuga-sama dan Uchiha-sama! Kumohon, aku memang bersalah!" ia mengais belas kasihan dikaki Gaara, lidahnya menjilati sepatu Gaara dengan gerakan memalukan, rendah tanpa harga diri. Harga diri? Ketakutan membuatnya membuang kata itu jauh-jauh.

Merasa jijik dengan sepatunya, ia menendang kekasih Ino jauh-jauh. Ia melepaskan kepatunya yang dijilati, terlalu jijik untuk memakainya lagi dan melemparnya kekepala sang pemuda. Pemuda itu kesakitan tapi pasrah tidak membalas.

"Pergi! Sejak awal urusanku bukan denganmu." Usir Gaara. Kekasih, atau mantan kekasih Ino, sekarang. pergi dengan perasaan senang dan lega. Secepatnya tanpa melihat kebelakang, tanpa ada perasaan khawatir tentang nasib kekasihnya beberapa menit lalu.

"Hiiii!" Ino menatap Gaara ngeri, ia sudah tahu takdirnya kali ini ketika mata jade tajam menatapnya. Menma yang sedari tadi memegangi Ino mendorong gadis itu ke Gaara.

"Kill her." Menma menyeringai sadis. Dibarengi dengan senyuman kelam Sasuke dan Neji.

Gaara menyeringai setuju. Ia mendorong Ino kedinding dengan kasar dan tubuhnya memerangkap gadis itu.

Kali ini…

Walaupun memohon, memelas, menangis, berteriak sampai suaranya serak dan lenyap. Gaara menulikan telinganya. Satu kalimat dibatinnya.

 _Tidak ada kata 'maaf'!_

Menyelesaikan semuanya.

"AKAN KUHAJAR WAJAH KEBANGGAANMU SAMPAI HANCUR TAK TERBENTUK SEHINGGA OPERASI PLASTIKPUN ATAS SIA-SIA BELAKA!"

Gaara melayangkan tinjunya!

BUAK!

Begitulah ceritanya kenapa Gaara pulang dengan keadaan babak belur. Teman-temannya menbantu Gaara pulang dan meninggalkannya dirumahnya ketika Gaara berinsiatif bahwa ia baik-baik saja. Memaksakan diri. Tidak kuat, ia terjatuh ketika membuka pintu dan masuk kerumah dan Hinata-pelayannya datang mengkhawatirkannya.

Gaara menatap perban ditangannya dengan pandangan penuh arti selama beberapa menit, ia menengok kekamarnya yang rapih. Lantai keramik yang tadi bernoda darah telah bersih, putih cemerlang. Gaara bangkit dari duduk, kakinya menginjak lantai dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tubuhnya agak sedikit nyeri tapi tidak menjadi halangan untuknya bergerak seperti biasa tanpa tertatih-tatih. Ia melihat lantai diluar kamar, lantai disinipun bersih.

"Gadis itu selalu menyelesaikan perkerjaannya dengan sempurna." Puji Gaara, mulutnya tersenyum kecil tanpa terkendali.

Tersenyum?

!

Gaara tersentak akan fakta itu. ia tersenyum karena Hinata? Pelayannya yang kalangan bawah?!

"Apa..apaan.." Gaara tidak percaya akan hal ini! Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya secara reflek.

Baru kali ini ia tersenyum lagi pada kalangan bawah, biasanya kedudukan itu selalu membawa emosi dan cemberut dibibirnya. Sekarang… ia tersenyum!

Kenapa?

Kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi?

"Apakah… Hinata… berbeda?" menyebut nama pelayannya, tanpa disadari pandangan matanya melembut. Nada bicaranyapun berubah, lebih berirama dan sedikit riang ketika kata 'Hinata' disebutkan. Seakan nama itu sangat berharga.

Gaara kembali berjalan, kakinya melangkah menuju ruang makan. Ia tidak sengaja menatap jam dinding diruangan yang ia lewati, menunjukkan jam 7 malam, saatnya makan malam.

Apakah… Hinata berbeda?

Ruang makan adalah tujuannya, dimana pelayannya, Hinata Hyuuga pasti disana. Menyiapkan makan malam untuknya.

Apakah ia bisa mempercayai Hinata?

Tangannya membuka pintu ruang makan, pintu dibuka. Disana mata jadenya disuguhkan oleh pemandangan yang indah, makanan khas jepang beraroma sedap dan mengenyangkan perut tertata rapih dimeja mekan yang besar. Porsi untuk satu orang. Hinata yang bercelemek membungkuk manis kearah meja, meletakan piring segipanjang yang datar berisi Tempura. Wajahnya tersenyum puas akan buah usahanya .

Mempercayakan hatinya… kali ini?

Hinata yang akhirnya sadar akan keberadaan sang majikan menatap Gaara. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh ajakan halus.

"Gaara-sama, makan malam sudah siap. Silahkan dinikmati."

Melihat senyuman pelayannya, dada Gaara tiba-tiba berdetak tidak beraturan. Tertegun, mata jadenya terdiam kagum. Entah kenapa suasana disekelilingnya terasa hangat, nyaman dan menenangkan. Seperti berada dipelukan ibu. Tanpa ragu Gaara tersenyum, membalas senyuman Hinata dengan ringan.

"Arigato."

Sepertinya kisah cintanya mempunyai harapan kali ini.

Ia yakin.

* * *

Hinata merasakan perasaan yang bertentangan akhir-akhir ini, ia serasa plin-plan merasakan sesuatu perasaan yang membingungkan. Perasaan senang dan sedih. Senang karena Gaara-sama, sang majikan telah merubah kepribadian buruknya. Tidak memukul, membentak dan mengucapkan kata-kata tidak sepantasnya. Kagetnya lagi, ia sedikit membuka dirinya pada Hinata. Berbicara, tertawa bahkan curhat akan maslahnya, kita Hinata dan Gaara menjadi akrab bagaikan teman, tidak, sahabat. Hinata senang akan hal itu… dan sedih. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, tidak terasa ia telah bekerja di rumah Sabaku hampir tiga bulan, mendekati batas waktu bagaimana ia bisa tinggal dijepang. Seminggu lagi, pekerjaannya selesai. Ia akan meninggalkan jepang. Meninggalkan teman satu-satunya dinegeri matahari ini, meninggalkan rumah Sabaku dimana ia banting tulang mencari nafkah, meninggalkan… sang majikan yang telah dia anggap sahabat.

Seharusnya ia senang, kepulangan adalah waktu yang paling dinanti-nantikannya sejak ia mulai dianiaya oleh sang majikan. Ia bisa pulang dengan gaji tinggi, membayar biaya operasi ibunya dan sisanya digunakan untuk kepentingan hidup keluarganya serta modalnya mencapai impiannya sebagai suster dirumah sakit besar. Ia yang hanya tamat SMA karena kekurangan ekonomi, kini akan kuliah dan lulus dengan ilai baik. Ia melamar dirumah sakit besar sebagai suster. Gaji suster besar, ia bisa menafkahi keluarganya dan tidak akan lagi mempunyai masalah dengan ekonomi. Hidupnya akan menjadi sempurna.

Tapi… kini ia merasa resah untuk pulang.

Padahal ia akhirnya merasa nyaman dinegeri ini.

Padahal ia senang berteman dengan Naruto-kun.

Padahal ia sudah akrab dengan Gaara.

Sungguh… disayangkan jika ia pulang ke negerinya, meninggalkan pengalaman menyenangkan ini dan menyimpannya hanya sebagai kenangan dinegeri asing.

"Sungguh… menyedihkan.."

Hari ini seperti biasa Hinata pergi berbelanja ke supermarket. Dihari saat dua hari lagi ia akan meninggalkan jepang. Hinata merasa resah dan sedih bertemu Naruto, temannya. Ia telah bertekad untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal hari ini.

Selamat tinggal adalah kalimat yang menyedihkan. Hinata benci kalimat itu mulai dari sekarang.

"Hinata-chan!" tentu saja Naruto datang, setiap hari ia berbelanja dan bertemu dengannya mudah sekali di jam-jam segini di supermarket.

Hinata tersenyum membalas sapaan temannya, senyumannya terlihat dipaksakan kala hatinya masih merasa sedih tapi ia tidak mau memperlihatkan ekpresi sedih pada temannya.

Mereka melakukan hal rutin bersama, berbelanja, mengobrol, bercanda dan memberi saran masing-masing tentang masakan. Hinata mencoba bersikap biasa kala ia sedikit melamun, berekpresi sedih memikirkan perpisahannya dan kadang tidak membalas perkataan Naruto.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto kala mereka berdua telah berada didalam mobil Naruto dalam perjalanan yang menyetir dan matanya focus pada jalanan tapi sesekali ia melirik Hinata. Naruto bisa merasakan bahwa temannya sedang merasa resah, ekpresinya yang selalu tersenyum ramah dan easy going mendadak serius.

Hinata menatap temannya, ia melihat lirikan mata Naruto yang tajam dan menuntut akan kejujuran. Temannya tahu betul Hinata akan bersikap pura-pura kuat kala ada masalah, ia akan menyangkal dan berbicara white lie. Hinata tidak mau merepotkan Naruto. Tapi.. kali ini Naruto benar-benar menuntut kejujuran. Hinatapun tidak mau berbohong, iapun harus jujur akan perpisahannya.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Menelan rasa pengecutnya. Ia bersiap untuk berbicara.

"Naruto….kun… aku akan… meninggalkan jepang dalam dua hari."

Kata-kata keluara dari mulut Hinata dengan suara pelan dan gemetar. Katanya yang langsung berujung pada inti pembicaraan tanpa dimulai dari start.

Perkataan ambigu dan membingungkan itu membuat Naruto kaget. Ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

CKIT!

Naruto mengerem dengan tiba-tiba, mobil sedikit melompat kebelakang dan kedepan. Termasuk dua orang yang mengendarainya. Hinata terkaget akibat ulah Naruto dan memekik kaget. Sementara Naruto terlihat tenang, matanya tetap menatap jalan dan tangannya mencengkram stir. Posisinya tidak berubah. Ia seakan tidak bergerak.

"Nar-naruto-kun… eto… ada ap-" Temannya aneh, matanya sangat tajam dan serius. Hinata merasa sedikit takut tapi ia memberanikan diri bertanya.

Belum sempat diselesaikan, pertanyaan Hinata tersela oleh mesin mobil yang kembali melaju. Guncangan tiba-tiba membuat Hinata menelan kata-kata yang hendak dilontarkannya. Tubuhnya bergoncang lagi tapi untung sabuk pengaman melindunginya dari sesuatu yang buruk. Naruto focus menatap jalanan, ia melajukan mobilnya melenceng dari tujuan awal. Kini ia mempunyai tujuan lain.

Tidak lama, mobil berhenti disebuah jalanan didekat sungai yang sepi. Naruto menepikan mobilnya dan keluar. Hinata bingung tapi ia mengikuti Naruto. Langkah kaki Naruto menuju sungai itu, ia berjalan melewati daun-daun yang tumbuh subur dan duduk disana. Hinata mengikuti dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Naruto-kun..?"

"Indah, kan?"

"Eh?"

"Sungai ini… indah, kan?"

"Airnya jernih dan transparan, tempatnya tenang dan anginnya sepoi-sepoi, menyejukkan. Ini tempat favoritku sejak aku kecil. Setiap hari aku melawati tempat ini ketika pulang dari sekolah. Bermain di air, memancing, menenangkan diri dan berbagai macam lainnya."

Hinata memperhatikan sekitarnya, ia setuju dengan perkataan Naruto tempat ini sangat indah dan sungainya jernih, lain sekali dengan di negerinya yang notaben banyak sungai yang tercemar. Padahal jika dijaga, sungai di indonesiapun tidak kalah indahnya dengan sungai dinegeri jepang saat ini. Sangat disayangkan. Udaranya jernih bagaikan dipedesaan dan anginnya menyejukkan. Benar-benar tempat yang tepat dijadikan tempat favorit.

"Ya, indah." Mau tidak mau Hinata tersenyum, takjub akan alam yang menyita perhatiaannya kali ini. Seakan ala mini menyedot kesedihan Hinata, ia merasa sedikit lebih baik.

"Sebetulnya… masih banyak tempat yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu, Hinata. Akupun ingin memperkenalkan berbagai macam keistimewaan lainnya yang dimiliki di negeri ini, tapi.. aku tahu waktumu tidak cukup." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya menatap langit, matanya menerawang sendu. "Kau selalu sibuk sehingga tidak ada waktu mampir kerumahku, aku tahu waktumu terbatas. Tapi… aku tidak merasa bahwa batas waktu itu secepat ini."

Keheningan melanda mereka berdua. Seakan waktu membeku.

Tapi tidak berlangsung lama, Hinata memecahkan keheningan.

"Naru..to.." Hinata menatap temannya dengan sedih.

"….."

Naruto yang murung tiba-tiba tersenyum bersemangat.

"Ini… bukan akhir, kan?" ia menyeringai.

"Eh?"

Naruto menyentil dahi Hinata. "Ini zaman modern, komunikasi itu mudah didilakukan dan banyak akses yang bisa digunakan. Ada handphone, internet dan e-mail. Walaupun berpisah, tidak maslah jika kita tepat berhubungan kontak, bukan?!"

"Jadi…" Naruto mencubit kedua pipi Hinata dan melebarkan bibir sang teman perempuannya. "jangan berpikir ini akhir dari pertemanan kita! Ayo senyum!"

Mendengar kata-kata Naruto, senyuman Naruto. Hinata terpaku. Rasa hangat menyelimuti dadanya. Seakan tertular dari senyuman Naruto, Hinatapun tersenyum. Air matanya mengalir tanpa sadar akibat rasa haru.

"Iya."

Setelah beberapa lama menghabiskan waktu untuk mengenang momen sebelum berpisah, Narutopun mengantarkan Hinata kerumahnya. Mereka sampai dirmah Sabaku, Hinata turun dari mobil dan Naruto mengikutinya. Ia memberikan pelukan selamat tinggal sebelum Hinata masuk. Hinata membalasnya sebagai pelukan pertemanan dan pamit masuk pada Naruto. Naruto membalasnya dan kembali ke mobil, pergi pulang.

* * *

Gaara membelalakannya matanya. Ia melihat dari jendela, melihat adegan pelukan antara pembantunya dan kakak dari sahabatnya. Hatinya sakit dan nyeri, perasaan ini… de javu. Ia pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan ini saat ia berkencan dulu. Tapi… perasaan ini lebih… menyakitkan. Ia mengepalkan tangannya dengan erat.

Kecewa.

Sedih.

Gundah.

Marah.

Kesal.

Benci.

"Ghkk!" Gaara menggertakkan giginya. Mata jadenya menatap tajam kearah sang pembantu. "Hinata Hyuuga… kau.. milikku!"

"I MUST CLAIM YOU AGAIN THIS TIME!" Gaara berlari menuju pintu depan, menghadang pembantunya yang pulang.

* * *

Bersambung... chap 3 is END

 **ada adegan RAPE di chap 3. apa Azure perlu didetilin? apa harus ganti rating jadi M?**

 **Minta pendapatnya pembaca! Terutama Dian-chan ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

_Azure kembali, Minna! Maaf lama absen,soalnya kuliah mulai lagi. Sibuuuuk! Insya allah Azure akan sempetin waktu buat lanjutin certita di fanfiction ini. Love Lesson form The Poor One chapter 3 alias END akhirnya muncul! Semoga kalian menyukai chapter ini! Makasih sudah menyempatkan baca, fav, follow dan review! You're the best!_

 _ **Buat Dian-chan** , semoga puas dan suka dengan cerita ini. Kalau mengecewakan maaf banget, Azure masih penulis amatiran, blum pro. Tapi kalo suka, Azure seneeeeng banget! Makasih! makasih! makasih! eheh~ buat rape kayanya cuma lime bukan lemon. Soalnya g mo buat gaara jahat, ehe~ Moga suka dengan chap ini._

* * *

 **Maisii chapter 1 . 18h ago**

Azure udah update nih. Maaf lama.

 **flo chapter 2 . Sep 23**

Udah lanjut, kok. Met baca.

 **Ashura Darkname chapter 2 . Sep 13**

Rating udah naik. Tapi rape y cuma lime g apa kan?

 **Natsumidouri chapter 2 . Sep 11**

Neji dan Hinata itu sodara. Tapi hubungan mereka g ditonjolin, cuma hubungan bapak mereka ja.

Disini Gaara g jahat, kok.

 **Cahya Uchiha chapter 2 . Sep 10**

Hinata dan Neji sodara. Hiashi, kakak kembar ayah Neji kawin lari mau cewek indo dan lahirlah Hinata.

 **yana kim chapter 2 . Sep 10**

Makasih udah nungguin chap 3. Udah muncul nih.

 **permatadian chapter 2 . Sep 10**

Rated M datang sesuai permintaan. Tapi cuma lime. Hinata pulang ke Indo soalnya mesti bayar operasi ibunya.

 **Kiourin chapter 2 . Sep 10**

Wahh! G nyangka Gaahina ternyata banyak yangs suka. Ehe~ selama ini Azure cuma nengok pro Saku, sih.

Hinata dan Neji sodara. Ayah Hinata yang kakak kembar ayah Neji kawin lari ma cewek miskin dari indo. Azure g mau nonjolin hubungan mereka karena pengen Hinata tetap miskin, walaupun miskin tapi tetap kuat dan belum tentu kaya bisa membeli segalanya termasuk cinta. Hiashi kayanya sudah tidak diakui oleh Hyuuga lagi karena kawin lari jadi g bakal dapat warisan/harga Hyuuga.

 **Ella9601 chapter 2 . Sep 10**

Haha! Hentai! oke, Rated M.

 **CallistaLia chapter 2 . Sep 10**

eEHE! G mungkin langsung nikah, nunggu 7 tahun kemudian dulu.

* * *

 **Jennifer chapter 3 . 4h ago**

Sequel? um.. g yakin. Azure cuma edit dan kasih bonus 1 chapter lagi ja. Coz banyak FANFICT yang harus Azure selesai'in. Nanti g kelar2.

Diterima ato g y kaya y udah dijelasin di kalimat terakhir. Gaara kukuh mo mendapatkan Hinata walaupun mungkin tidak direstui ortu dan Hinata juga tidak mau menyesal lagi, dia mau kaya bapaknya, berjuang demi cinta.

 **permatadian chapter 3 . 1h ago**

Yap, ini dah selesai.  
Hinata ketemu ma ayahnya? tapi ayahnya sudah meninggal. Kalo ketemu nanti berarti Hinata harus mati, donk :p Dapet restunya giliran aksi Gaara sebenarnya, Azure cuma jelasin niat Gaara ja di chap ini. Nikah dan punya anak, kayanya ending gitu udah banyak. Jadi g selera karena klise, tapi... Azure pikir2 dulu.

Setepertinya alurnya terlalu cepet, Azure akan edit lagi dan inysa allah kasIh bonus plus deh jadi chap 4.

 **CallistaLia chapter 3 . 2h ago**

Terlalu cepet, ya? Azure edit deh.

* * *

 **CHAPTER THREE –END**

* * *

Hinata hyuuga berjalan riang memasuki rumah Sabaku, tempat ia bekerja. Ia merasa bersemangat dan penuh motivasi untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya dirumah ini setelah tadi berbelanja dan mampir sebentar kesuatu tempat dengan teman satu-satunya dinegeri asing. Teman? Mungkin sekarang sudah naik tingkat menjadi sahabat. Beberapa hari lalu ia sedikit murung karena kontrak kerjanya hampir selesai dan akan meninggalkan jepang, perpisahan selalu menyedihkan. Tapi Naruto, sang sahabat tak membiarkan hubungan pertemanan mereka berakhir begitu saja dan mengusulkan hubungan jarak jauh. Mereka bertukar e-mail, alamat rumah dan semacamnya untuk saling melanjutkan komunikasi. Hinata sangat gembira akan hal itu. Hatinya terasa ringan dan tentram tanpa beban bahkan dua kantung belanjaan yang berat dikedua tangannya jadi terasa seringan bulu. Ia siap untuk meninggalkan jepang tanpa berat hati kali ini.

 _Hubunganku dengan Gaara-sama juga sudah membaik dan kami berteman dekat. Mungkin aku juga akan meminta e-mailnya untuk melanjutkan hubungan kami untuk melanjutkan pertemanan jarak jauh._ Hinata tersenyum memikirkannya.

Suara langkah kaki menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunan indahnya. Ia sedikit kaget karena langkah kaki itu sangat kencang dan terdengar terburu-buru. Tidak perlu berpikir lagi ia sudah tahu milik siapa pemilik suara langkah kaki itu, siapa lagi selain majikannya yang tinggal dirumah ini, mereka hanya berdua, kan?!. Langkah kaki itu mengarah ketempatnya berada.

 _Ada ap-_

Hinata bingung, sepertinya sang majikan mencarinya tapi untuk keperluan apa? Apa mungkin ia marah karena Hinata telat membuat makan malam? Atau-

Belum sempat Hinata berpikir lebih jauh, sang majikan telah tiba dimana ia berada. Ia berdiri diatas tangga sebelah kanan rumah dilantai dua. Dirumah ini memiliki dua lantai dan dua tangan dari kanan dan kiri menuju lantai dua dipinggir ruangan utama, ruangan pertama yang langsung dimasuki ketika memasuki rumah Sabaku. Sabaku Gaara menatap Hinata Hyuuga, pelayan pribadinya, satu-satunya pelayan di rumah megah dan mewah ini yang menemaninya. Tatapan matanya tajam, menusuk, penuh amarah dan… kecemburuan. Hinata tidak mengerti kenapa.

Gaara melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Hinata, jalannya pelan dan tenang tanpa mengubah ekpresinya sama sekali. Seperti predator yang mempermainkan mangsanya sebelum dilahap. Hinata tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi… naluri memberitahu bahwa ada bahaya yang akan datang. Jantungnya berdetak kencang bagaikan alarm tanda bahaya, keringat menetes dan tubuhnya gemetar tanpa disadari. Hinata mengenal perasaan ini, ketakutan akan sesuatu yang akan menimpanya nanti. Perasaan yang ia rasakan selama berbulan-bulan saat ia bekerja disini, ketakutan akan rasa sakit yang akan datang. Ia seakan melupakan betapa mengerikannya perasaan ini, hanya dalam beberapa hari berkat sang majikan yang menjadi lunak, ramah tamah tanpa kekerasan. Tapi sekarang…

..ia akan mengalaminya lagi!

BRAK!

Gaara menghantamkan tubuhnya pada Hinata, membuat sang pelayan terdorong kebelakang, punggungnya menghantam keras pintu masuk rumah Sabaku yang telah ia tutup. Hinata memekik pelan, kesakitan sekaligus tersentak karena serangan tiba-tiba. Plastik belanjaan yang ia beli terlepas dan jatuh berserakan dilantai. Tubuhnya gemetar menjadi-jadi, dengan sedikit keberanian ia memaksakan untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap wajah sang majikan. Beberapa detik setelahnya ia segera menyesal dengan keputusannya, matanya bergetar ngeri kala wajah sang majikan benar-benar membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, wajah itu kelam penuh kemurkaan.

Melihat wajah Hinata yang ketakutan, Gaara tersenyum kelam.

De javu.

Ia melebarkan kedua tangannya disekitar telinga Hinata dan menubrukkannya kepintu dengan kasar secara bersamaan.

BRAK!

Suara benturan terdengar. Hinata memekik ketakutan akan suara kencang yang ditimbulkan oleh benturan kedua tangan Gaara, tubuhnya sedikit melompat kaget. Tangannya memegangi kedua telinga secara reflek. Gaara bisa melihat reaksi pelayannya yang ia ketahui, tubuh gemetar, kedua mata yang tertutup erat dan sikap pasrah yang secara alami muncul. Gaara mengingat kembali kenangan dua bulan lalu yang ia alami dengan sang pelayan. Tangan dan kaki ia gunakan untuk melukai kulit sang pelayan, teriakan kesakitan, ekpresi ketakutan, dan kenikmatan akan menyiksa. Ia menyukainya, perasaan sadist itu. Ekpresi dan sikap Hinata terlihat seperti masochist, berlawanan dengan sikapnya, cocok untuknya. Gaara mengeringai.

"Bagus, bersikaplah penurut dan pasrah. Hal ini justru membuatku semakin bergejolak." Gaara membisikkan kata-kata ini ditelinga kanan Hinata dengan suara menggoda. Nafasnya sedikit menggelitik telinga dan itu membuat Hinata gemetar.

 _Sangat dekat.._

 _Sangat seram.._

De javu.

Hal yang sama dengan pertama kali ia diperkosa. Gaara akan bermain-main dan menggodanya dengan kata-kata erotis dulu sebelum ia menjamah Hinata.

 _Memperkosa.. lagi.._ pikiran ini membuat Hinata takut.

Dagu Hinata diangkat keatas oleh tangan Gaara, cengkramannya cukup kuat sehingga membuat sang gadis memekik pelan karena sakit. Ketakutan membuat Hinata reflek menutup kedua mata violet miliknya dengan erat. Ketika leher Hinata diangkat, tertampaklah leher putih dan halus secara leluasa yang biasanya tersebunyi oleh dagu dan wajah. Mata emerald Gaara tampak sangat menyukai pemandangan yang Ia lihat, nafsu birahi tumbuh ditubuhnya dan menjalar kebawah dibagian kejantanannya. Gaara menjilat bibirnya. Tubuhnya menunduk sehingga kepalanya bisa menetap dileher jenjang Hinata. Terpesona, ia mengusapkan jari-jarinya dibagian lain dari leher Hinata.

"Kau punya leher yang memukau." Tidak tahan untuk menyentuh, Gaara mencium leher Hinata. Setelah dirasa belum cukup ia mengulangi perbuatannya berkali-kali. "Entah kenapa aku tidak menyadari bagian ini ketika memperkosamu dulu, Hinata. " Gemas, diemutnya kulit leher Hinata dan gigit pelan. Lidah dan bibir Gaara bisa merasakan betapa lentur dan kenyalnya kulit itu, ia menikmatinya. "Mungkin karena dada besarmu itu selalu terlihat lebih mencolok dari bagian tubuh ini." Tangan yang tadi meraba-raba leher menjadi berganti posisi, turun sedikit kebawah dan mendarat didaerah yang terakhir kali dikatakan Gaara. Bagian payudara.

"Aahh! Ah.." Hinata mengerang ketika majikannya secara langsung meremas keras payudara miliknya yang masih terbalut pakaian.

 _Takut._

Melihat sang majikan hendak melakukan ke hal yang lebih, Hinata mencoba menghentikannya.

"Gaara-sama, hentikan!" Hinata mendorong Gaara dengan keras, mengeluarkan seluruh kekuatanya mati-matian untuk memisahkan tubuh Gaara dengan dirinya. Berhasil. Kekuatan disaat terdesak selalu menjadi penyelamat, Gaara terdorong kebelakang. Hinata menyentuh lehernya dengan kedua tangan dimana bekas gigitan Gaara tercetak disana. Tubuhnya gemetar, jantungnya berdetak kencang secara tidak nyaman dan ekpresinya benar-benar ketakutan. "Ke-kenapa, Gaara-sama? Kau tidak pernah melakukan hal ini lagi sebelumnya kecuali sejak pertama aku datang. Pe-pemerkosaan itu.. anda menjadi baik pada saya baru-baru ini. Ada apa? Apa salah saya, Gaara sama!"

"Salahmu?"

"Ah!" Hinata tersentak melihat ekpresi wajah majikannya yang sangar. Matanya tajam terfokus padanya.

Gaara kembali memerangkap tubuh Hinata dengan cepat dan agresif, membalikan keadaan kembali dengan mudah.

"Kau benar, ini salahmu!" teriak Gaara. "Sejak kapan kau kenal dengan Naruto-nii-san? Kakaknya Menma?!"

Hinata terdiam akibat perkataan majikannya. Ia ingin menjawab pertanyaannya tapi mulutnya kaku, tidak punya keberanian untuk menggerakannya.

"Aku tidak suka hal itu!" kalap oleh amarah. Gaara menjadi lupa akan daratan, hanya satu yang menjadi proritasnya saat ini yaitu memiliki Hinata. Menjamah tubuh gadis itu, menandainya sehingga hanya dirinya yang ia inginkan. Bukan kakak Menma ataupun laki-laki lain. Tapi hanya milik Sabaku Gaara seorang.

"Kau milikku!" searah dengan proritasnya, tubuh Gaara melakukan aksinya. Ia merobek kasar pakaian Hinata dibagian dada.

Hinata memekik lantang, rasa kaget menepis ketakutannya sehingga mulutnya berhasil mengeluarkan suara. Rasa moralpun menuntutnya secara reflek bahwa tindakan ini salah dan harus dihentikan. Hinata memberontak tapi Gaara mencengkram kedua tangannya dan melanjutkan aksinya menggunakan gigi. Gaara merobek pakaian Hinata sampai kebagian perut diatas kewanitaannya. Agak susah melanjutkan aksinya dengan mulut, Gaara kembali menggunakan tangannya. Hinata tidak berhenti memberontak tapi aksinya tidak berguna karena Gaara mencegahnya, kekuatannya sebagai pria unggul dan itu membuat Hinata tidak bisa berkutik. Menyadari hal itu, air mata ketidak relaan mengalir ke pipi Hinata.

Tidak terasa semua pakaiannya telah ditanggalkan, Hinata kini telanjang bulat tanpa sebenangpun seperti baru dilahirkan. Pandangan Gaara turun kebawah, memperhatikan bentuk tubuh Hinata yang ideal. Tidak perlu kata-kata, satu kata yaitu ' _indah_ ' telah mewakili semuanya. Gaara menyukai apa yang ia lihat. Tidak mau membuang waktu, Gaarapun menanggalkan pakaiannya. Tidak mau peduli akan tempat atau semacamnya, Gaara segera menyerang Hinata ketika dirasa dirinya sudah senasib dengan gadis didepan matanya, telanjang bulat. Bibir bertemu bibir, Gaara menyerang Hinata untuk French kiss. Dalam, erotis, posesif dan menuntut, ciuman yang penuh perasaan. Lagi dan lagi, ia selalu ketagihan akan ciuman mereka, Gaara memperpendek jarak diantara tubuh mereka sehingga payudara Hinata menempel pada dada bidangnya. Ciumannya beralih semakin intensif dan panas, suara-suara terdengar akibat aksinya. Suara dari kedua mulut mereka pada saat bernafas, air liur berdecakan akibat pertarungan lidah dan keluhan Hinata yang selalu tersela dan tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Tanpa terkontrol, suara lain menyusul.

"Ahh.. uh.. hm.. hahh ha.." suara desahan Hinata.

Sang gadis tidak menyadarinya karena pikirannya dikabuti oleh bermacam-macam alasan, tapi tidak dengan yang pria. Gaara sadar akan desahan pelayannya. Desahan kecil dan merdu, menggoda dan membuat birahinya bergejolak. Ia menginginkan lebih.

Hinata yang berteriak kenikmatan.

Kata-kata seduktif.

Permohonan untuk meminta lebih.

Wajah yang merona dan erotis.

Kenikmatan saat kejantanannya memasuki lubang vagina sang gadis!

Gaara tidak sabar akan hal-hal itu.

Tubuhnyapun bergerak sesuai dengan fantasi ero miliknya, Gaara mengikat kedua tangan Hinata diatas kepala dengan pakaian yang ia pilih secara acak dilantai. Kedua tangan Hinata yang terikat membuatnya melihat tubuh ideal sang pembantu secara leluasa walaupun Hinata mati-matian memberontak dan bergerak kekiri dan kanan.

"Ahhnn!" Hinata mengerang kala sang majikan menjamah bagian paling indah dari tubuhnya, fantasi liar dari para laki-laki yaitu payudara besar miliknya. "AHH! Ohhh!" Tidak menggunakan cara lembut atau main-main, langsung diremasnya dengan gemas dan bertenaga pada dada kiri dan dada kanan. Dihisap pula putingnya. "Hihhh.. haa.. Hahn! Garraahhh… sa…ma… hnnn!" Jilat, hisap dan emut penuh nafsu. Lidah Gaara bergerilya girang diputing susu Hinata. "Hiya! Hyaaa… hahh…!" Dada kiri tidak ditinggal diam, diremas, dicubit, dipilit bahkan ditarik kencang putting susunya oleh jari-jari Gaara. Berbagai teknik digunakan, Gaara benar-benar mengusai bagian payudara Hinata.

"AAH!" Gigit. Taring Gaara menancap pada payudara Hinata dibagian putting susu, tercetak jelas bekas gigitan miliknya serasa bekas gigitan itu melingkari daerah puting Hinata. Gaara mengangkat wajahnya beberapa centimeter untuk melihat hasilnya, ia menyukainya. Bekas gigitan sebagai tanda bahwa Hinata miliknya seorang. Ia sangat posesif.

Gaara menjilat bibirnya seduktif, ia girang bukan main. Dielusnya bekas tanda itu dengan lembut.

Miliknya.

Property-nya.

Tidak akan ia biarkan dimiliki oleh orang lain selain dirinya!

Sangat suka dengan tanda itu, Gaara membuat beberapa tanda lagi ditubuh Hinata dengan bernafsu. Lagi dan lagi seakan tidak ada bagian tubuh Hinata tanpa tanda miliknya. Nafsu semakin memuncak, Gaara mengigit semakin gencar dan ganas. Lebih dalam dan bertenaga sehingga mengeluarkan darah dari beberapa gigitanya. Hinata selalu memekik kesakitan tapi Gaara tidak memperdulikannya, proritasnya cuma satu yaitu membuat Hinata menjadi miliknya. Tubuh Hinata yang putih dan bebas dari bulu-bulu membuat tanda itu terlihat jelas. Indah, bekas gigitan itu bagaikan corak seni yang diukir diatas kanvas.

Bibir Gaara turun kebawah dan mampir tepat dipaha dalam Hinata, ia menggigit lagi. Darah merembes keluar dan ia menjilatinya sampai habis. Merasakan darah Hinata yang dirasanya manis dan memabukan. Hidung Gaara mencium aroma yang manis, ia menatap vagina Hinata dan dilihatnya telah sangat basah. Tanpa basa-basi ia menyerangnya.

"Hannnhhhh! Aaaaahhhh….!" Hinata mendesah keras kala bibir Gaara berada daerah kewanitaannya, menjilat dengan rakus cairan lengket yang keluar disana. Diciumi dan dijilat terus sampai dalam. Ketika lidah Gaara masuk kesana Hinata mengerang kenikmatan.

"AAAAAAAHHHH!" Hinata merasa aneh. Seharusnya ia merasa sakit dan kengerian karena sekarang ia diperkosa lagi. Ya, lagi. Dulu ia mengerang tidak terima, menangis histeris dan memberontak tapi sekarang tubuhnya lemas tak bertenaga, ia mengerang tapi bukan dengan maksud protes maupun memohon. Ia menikmatinya. Vaginanya terasa nikmat oleh teknik menjilat sang majikan.

"Hik.. .. hahh… ahh… hik.." tersela oleh desahan, tapi Hinata menangis. Ia malu, ia seperti wanita murahan. Hatinya menolak tapi tubuhnya menerima perbuatan sang majikan.

Gaara mendengar suara isakan tangis, ia menghentikan aksinya dan menatap wajah Hinata yang banjir akan air mata. Hatinya terasa sakit. Ia sadar akan perbuatan bejadnya itu. Ia menyesal. Kini amarah sudah tidak lagi mengontrolnya, ia bisa mengendalikan diri. Gaara mengelus-elus pipi Hinata dan menjilati air mata itu dengan lembut, mencoba menghiburnya, menghentikan tangisnya. Tangis Hinata tidak henti-hentinya untuk berlanjut tapi suaranya sedikit meredup, sedikit tenang dibandingkan tadi. Gaara terus menciumi wajah Hinata penuh kasih sayang dan iapun meminta maaf atas perbuatannya.

"Maaf… Hinata. Maafkan aku." Ujar Gaara tulus disela-sela kegiatannya menciumi Hinata dengan lembut. "Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi. Aku janji." ia memeluk tubuh Hinata dan mengangkatnya pada posisi duduk. Gaara menyandarkan punggungnya ketembok dan memeluk tubuh Hinata dipangkuannya. Mengelus rambutnya, menciumi wajahnya, meminta maaf berkali-kali. Melakukan apapun untuk menenangkan sang pelayan, wanita yang ia cintai.

Pelukan Gaara membuat Hinata sedikit tenang, ia sedikit menyukai hal ini dibandingkan perkosaan tadi. Hinata menempelkan wajahnya didada bidang Gaara. Tangisnya berhenti tapi isakan masih terus terdengar, semakin lambat dan pelan. Disaat isakan itu sudah benar-benar berheti, Hinata melemaskan seluruh tubuhnya dan menutup mata akibat kelelahan baik raga dan batin. Ia menyambut kegelapan dan memasrahkan raganya ditangan Sabaku Gaara.

Gaara melihat wajah pelayannya yang tertidur, ia mencium dahi Hinata sekilas sebelum mengangkatnya kekamar untuk dibaringkan diranjang miliknya. Setelah dibaringkan, Gaara merawat Hinata dengan membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya dan mengobati luka-luka bekas gigitan darinya. Dipakaikan baju miliknya, kaus putih polos yang kebesaran pada tubuh Hinata sehingga terlihat seperti dress selutut. Gaara tersenyum geli melihatnya kemudian menyelimuti Hinata dengan selimut. Selesai. Dipandanginya sebentar wajah tidur Hinata yang tenang, ia tersenyum dan mencium bibir sang wanita sekilas sebelum pergi untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ia buat diruangan pintu masuk.

* * *

Ketika membuka mata, Hinata disambut oleh ruangan kamar yang penuh poster didindingnya. Tinggal tiga bulan di rumah Sabaku cukup membuatnya hafal kamar-kamar dirumah ini, ia tahu bahwa ia berada dikamar Sabaku Gaara. Ingatan kejadian sebelumnya membuat Hinata panik, ia bangkit dengan posisi duduk dengan cepat. Dirabanya sekeliling dan ia sadar bahwa ia tertidur di ranjang sang majikan dan ia meraba tubuhnya, ia tidak telanjang tapi memakai baju yang dirasa bukan miliknya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Hinata tersentak mendengar suara disebelahnya, ia menemukan sang majikan duduk dikursi dekat dengan ranjang tempat ia berada. Mata emerald Gaara terlihat mengantuk dan lesu sepertinya ia baru bangun dari tidur beberapa detik setelah Hinata tersadar. Mata violet Hinata membelalak ngeri, ia masih belum menyadari situasi. Yang ia ingat adalah sang majikan memperkosanya tiba-tiba dan ia tertidur kelelahan. Hinata takut, apa ia akan disiksa lagi? Apa ia akan diperkosa lagi? Apa sang majikan kembali seperti dulu bagaikan seorang tiran?

Gaara melihat ekpresi ngeri Hinata, ia mengulurkan tangannya. Hinata berpikir Gaara akan memukulinya, ia tutup matanya dengan erat secara reflek, pasrah akan siksaan yang akan diterima. Tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, tangan Gaara mengusap-usap diatas kepala Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata membuka matanya heran. Gaara memeluk Hinata dengan penuh kasih, tangan kirinya merangkul kebelakang pada punggung Hinata dan mengusapnya lembut.

"Semuanya baik-baik saja, Hinata." Ia berbisik dengan suara pelan dan menangkan. "Aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Maafkan aku." Bibirnya beralih menciumi puncak kepala Hinata sambil menggumamkan kata-kata penenang dan permohonan minta maaf.

Hinata benar-benar bingung tentang apa yang terjadi dan Gaara mengetahuinya dari ekpresi Hinata. Ia menjelaskannya. Bagaimana ia melihat dirinya dengan Naruto, bagaimana ia cemburu dan bagaimapun, betapa ia..

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata." …Mencintainya.

"….."

Setelah Gaara menyatakan cintanya dengan tegas dan sedikit malu-malu, keheningan terjadi. Hinata tidak habis pikir bagaimana untuk bereaksi. Semuanya terlalu tiba-tiba dan ia tidak sanggup merangkum peristiwa hari ini. Iapun tidak siap menjawab pernyataan majikannya. Tapi ia bisa menjelaskan bahwa Naruto adalah sahabatnya, tidak lebih. Entah kenapa ia bisa menjelaskan hal itu, entah kenapa ia merasa harus menjelaskannya agar menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini. Hinata tidak berbicara lagi setelah itu. Ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa lagi, mengatakan apa. Bahkan bingung harus menjawab apa untuk membalas penyataan cinta sang majikan.

Tapi, penyataan cinta Sabaku Gaara entah kenapa membuat hatinya nyaman. Membuatnya tersenyum manis dengan penuh ketulusan.

Gaara lega mendengar bahwa Naruto bukanlah pacar Hinata. Sekarang ia menanti balasan dari penyataan cintanya dalam diam. Dirinya terlihat tenang tapi sebenarnya jantungnya terus berdetak kencang tidak karuan. Keringat sedikit membasahi wajahnya takala ia juga gugup dan takut akan ditolak. Tapi Hinata Hyuuga hanya diam, Gaara mulai sedikit panik. Tapi itu semua pudar ketika melihat senyuman manis dibibir Hinata, wajahnya terlihat lelmbut dan damai, ada sedikit semangat yang tertera disana, setitik kebahagian. Gaarapun tersenyum bagaikan tertular senyuman Hinata. Ekpresi Hinata membuat Gaara yakin bahwa walaupun wanita itu tidak menjawabnya kini, ia masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk menambat hati Hinata Hyuuga.

* * *

Tanpa kedua manusia beda kelamin itu sadari, hari ini telah pagi. Ya, hari ini adalah dimana Hinata Hyuuga menyelesaikan kontrak kerjanya selama 3 bulan penuh dan lebih lagi hari dimana orang tua Sabaku Gaara alias Sabaku Kazekage dan Sabaku Karura pulang dari dinas luar negeri.

Diluar rumah Sabaku telah terparkir mobil mewah berwarna hitam, dua pria berbaju hitam keluar dari mobil dan mempersilahkan dengan sopan tuan dan nyonya mereka, yaitu Sabaku Kazekage dan Sabaku Karura turun dari mobil. Begitu mereka turun, sang supir menjalankan mobilnya lagi untuk menepikan mobil di bagasi. Orang tua Gaara membuka pintu dengan kunci milik mereka, ia mengucapkan salam tapi tidak ada jawaban dan mereka bingung. Merekapun mencari anak laki-laki mereka bersama satu-satunya pembantu yang mereka kerjakan sedangkan dua orang berbaju hitam tadi membawa koper dan barang-barang nyonya dan tuan mereka kekamarnya.

Karura dan Kazekage tiba didepan kamar anak mereka, tanpa mengetuk Karura membuka pintunya. Mata pasangan suami istri Sabaku membelalak kaget ketika melihat anak laki-laki mereka dan sang pembantu berciuman diranjang. Kazekage, sang ayah langsung bergerak cepat dan memisahkan mereka. Tanpa perlu banyak tanya lagi ia langsung menampar pipi Hinata dengan keras.

PLAK!

Hinata Hyuuga terdorong jatuh dari kasur majikannya akibat tamparan keras. Ia yang tadinya dicium lembut oleh sang majikan tiba-tiba terpisahkan paksa dari ciumannya dan kemudian merasakan sakit dipipinya. Kini ia terduduk dilantai dan terpaku kaku dengan mata membelalak ngeri akan pemandangan yang dilihatnya. Didepan matanya berdiri dua orang yang memberinya pekerjaan dengan mata melotot penuh murka.

Karura dan Kazekage tersentak kaget melihat penampilan Hinata yang berantakan dan dengan pakaian yang tidak layak. Gadis itu mempunya bercak-bercak kiss mark ditubuhnya yang tak tertutup pakaian dan hanya memakai kaus Gaara tanpa bra dan celana dalam.

"DASAR PELACUR! AKU MENGERJAKANMU UNTUK MENGURUS RUMAH BUKANNYA MELACURI ANAKKU, BRENGSEK!" dengan murka Kazekage mengangkat Hinata melalui kerah leher dikaus wanita itu. Kemudian ia lemparkan kearah lain dengan keras sehingga Hinata kembali terjatuh dan kepalanya membentur dinding.

Karura yang pikirannya sejalan dengan sang suami langsung memeluk anaknya, menghiburnya karena berpikir Gaaralah korban disini.

"Kasihan sekali kamu, anakku. Maafkan ibu telah mengerjakan pembantu yang tidak bermoral seperti ini." Ia lalu menatap Hinata dengan oandangan benci. "Suamiku! Usir saja dia! Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi disini, dasar jalang!"

"Tu-tunggu!" Gaara mulai bereaksi, ia mencoba membela Hinata tapi kedua orang tuanya tidak membiarkan itu. Karura memeluk Gaara dengan erat.

"Kau tidak perlu berkata apa-apa, Gaara sayang. Shh… shhh… tenanglah."

Gaara memberontak dari pelukan ibunya tapi ia tetap tidak bisa lepas dari pelukan itu karena dihatinya ia tidak tega berbuat kasar pada sang ibu. Sementara sang ayah terus menyiksa Hinata dan memakinya dengan berbagai cacian.

"DASAR JALANG BRENGSEK! MATI SAJA KAU! PERGI SANA! AKU MUAK DENGANMU! INI UANGMU! BAWA SEMUA DAN PERGI DARI SINI!" Kazekage mengeluarkan uang tunai yang banyak, melebihi gaji Hinata. Ia melemparkannya kearah Hinata. "KAU ITU CUMA RAKYAT BIASA! BERANINYA MERAYU ANAKKU! DUNIAMU DAN DUNIA KAMI BERBEDA, MENGACALAH!"

Hinata sedih dan sakit hati. Ia hendak membela diri dengan memberi penjelasan tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Hinata tahu apapun alasannya, kata-kata ayah sang majikan ada benarnya juga. Hubungan mereka merupakan taboo disini, antara majikan dan pelayan. Lagipula mereka hidup didunia yang berbeda, bagimana ia miskin dan Gaara… anak seorang konglomerat kaya. Hatinya merasa teriris dengan fakta kejam itu, manakala hatinya semakin sakit ketika saat ini dilempari uang berjuta-juta. Seakan ia hina. Seakan ia gadis matre. Jalang yang menjual tubuh demi uang.

Hinata menatapi uang-uang didepannya dengan pandangan kosong. Ia adalah wanita hina jika menerima uang ini, tapi… ibunya tidak akan terselamatkan tanpa uang ini. Operasi adalah satu-satunya cara menyembuhkan penyakit kangker ibunya yang parah, itulah tujuan Hinata bekerja sebagai TKW. Setelah ayahnya meninggal, ia hanya mempunya ibunya. Jika ibunya meninggal… Hinata tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya yang tidak berguna, ia akan menyesalinya seumur hidup dan… ia akan sendirian.

Dengan tangan gemetar Hinata memunguti uang itu. Ia menghitungnya dan hanya mengambil uang senilai gajinya yang seharusnya, meninggalkan beberapa uang lebih tanpa disentuh. Ingin rasanya ia menagis malu akan perbuatannya kini tapi ia mati-matian menahan air mata yang akan jatuh.

Gaara menatap Hinata tidak percaya. Wanita itu dihina dan dilukai tapi ia menerima uang ketika disodori begitu saja. Seakan wanita itu tidak punya harga diri. Kazekage dan Karurapun berpikiran sama, mereka semakin murka akan fakta ini. Sangat murka sehingga melupakan bahwa Hinata tidak mengambil semua uang yang disodorkan.

Sudah cukup! Kazekage meneriaki bodyguardnya, dua pria berbaju hitam yang membawa koper-kopernya tadi. Dengan professional, kedua bodyguard itu sudah berdiri disamping tuannya dengan tegap.

"BAWA PERGI JALANG INI DARI PANDANGAN MATAKU! SEKARANG!"

"BAIK!" Kedua bodyguard itu menjawab serentak. Mereka mengangkat Hinata kasar dan menyeretnya paksa untuk keluar dari kamar Sabaku Gaara, keluar dari rumah Sabaku, selamanya. Hinata didorong paksa dan terjatuh ditanah didepan rumah. Satu bodyguard masuk dan tidak beberapa lama ia kembali dengan membawa barang-barang Hinata yang telah dikemas dalam kopor.

Hinata mengaduh kala kopor itu dilemparkan dengan kasar kearahnya.

"SEKARANG! PERGI DARI RUMAH INI DAN JANGAN PERNAH KEMBALI LAGI!" Kedua bodyguard itu meneriaki Hinata bersamaan.

Hinata hanya memandangi mereka dengan pandangan kosong dan mematuhinya. Ia menyeret kopornya dan pergi dari rumah Sabaku dimana sang majikan yang sekarang menjadi mantan majikannya berada. Dari Sabaku Gaara, orang yang ia mungkin cintai.

Ia tidak akan pernah melihatnya lagi.

Mungkin.

Selamanya.,

* * *

Hinata kini berada di airport bersama karyawan perusahaan TKW untuk mengantarnya pulang ke negeri Indonesia. Ia telah berpakaian semestinya setelah berganti baju ditoilet airport. ia memakai pakaian dalam dan rok hitam panjang. kaus Gaara masih dipakainya, barang satu-satunya sebagai momento dari sang majikan yang kini menjadi mantan. Kontrak kerjanya telah selesai, ia mendapat marah dan cacimaki dari perusahaan kala Sabaku Kazekage mengeluh tentang insiden hari ini. Dengan cepat iapun diperlakukan kasar oleh perusahaan pekerja TKW dan diusir langsung dari jepang. Ia adalah rasa malu bagi pekerja TKW Indonesia dan banyak mendapat cibiran dari mereka. Tapi Hinata hanya terdiam, matanya masih kosong seakan tanpa jiwa.

Hinata duduk dengan tenang menunggu pesawat siap. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dulu, ayahnya pernah bercerita bahwa ia adalah kalangan atas yang jatuh cinta pada ibunya yang kalangan bawah. Cinta mereka tentu tidak direstui karena berbeda dunia. Seakan dipisahkan oleh dinding tinggi yang kasat mata.

Tapi.. cinta mereka bisa menghancurkan dinding itu karena penuh keyakinan dan ketulusan. Merekapun kawin lari dan hidup bahagia dengan dikarunia seorang anak perempuan.

Anak itu adalah ia sendiri… Hinata Hyuuga.

Ayahnya adalah Hiashi Hyuuga, anak tertua dari dua anak lelaki kembar sang konglomerat Hyuuga dijepang. Keluarga ayahnya sangat kaya raya dan mempunyai beberapa perusahaan terkenal diseluruh dunia tapi, sang ayah lebih memilih cinta daripada uang.

 _'Uang tidak akan bisa membeli hati'_ : itu kata-kata favorit ayahnya.

Hinata membuka matanya. Ia merasa malu, jika ia mati. dirinya tidak mungkin bisa berhadapan dengan ayahnya nanti. Ia menyesali pilihannya kini. Memilih uang dari pada harga diri dan perasaan mantan majikannya.

Tapi.. ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

Asalkan ibunya bisa sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Pesawat telah siap. Hinata dan pendampingnya berjalan memasuki pesawat.

Pergi meninggalkan negeri matahari. Jepang.

* * *

 **-Epilogue-**

* * *

7 tahun kemudian.

Kanza Icha Hyuuga menyanyikan lagu enka jepang kesukaan suaminya dan dirinya sembari duduk menonton televisi. Cuaca dinegeri Indonesia seperti biasa cerah, matahari muncul dengan gembira. Itu kata berita ditelevisi. Versi kartun. Benar, walaupun wanita ini sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak tapi hobinya yang suka menonton kartun seperti anak kecil tidak berubah. Kanza telah sembuh dari kangkernya tujuh tahun lalu dan sekarang segar bugar sambil memakan irisan apel. Berkat sang anak yang bekerja dinegeri jepang, negeri asal suaminya. Ia sedikit iri tapi biarlah.

Tujuh tahun lalu Hinata sang anak pulang dengan ekpresi murung. Desas desus bahwa ia melacuri majikannya terdengar ketelinganya dari perusahaan pekerja TKW yang marah pada anaknya. Tapi… sebagai ibu ia tidak percaya, ia lebih mempercayai anak yang ia ketahui selama 20 tahun dibandingkan perusahaan TKW yang baru ia kenal. Desas desus itu menyebar ketetangga dan mendapat nilai jelek dimasyarakat, tidak tahan dengan itu mereka berdua pindah rumah didesa dan sekarang hidup damai.

Kanza kini menyanyikan lagu kartun Doraemon dengan riang, tiba-tiba bell berbunyi tanda tamu datang. Iapun bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kanza membuka pintu.

"Siapa.. ya?"

Ia terpaku kala melihat beberapa pria dengan pakaian mewah dan berkelas berdiri didepan pintunya, dibelakang ada sebuah mobil benz yang terparkir. Kanza bengong.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga telah selesai memberi makan kuda-kuda dipeternakan. Ia bekerja pada peternak kuda kaya didesa ini yang tempatnya tidak jauh dari rumah, gajinya lumayan besar untuk mencukupi kebutuhan keluarganya dan pekerjaannya lumayan simple sebagaimana memandikan kuda, memberi makan dan mengajak jalan-jalan. Sudah lima tahun ia mendalami pekerjaan ini, ia bahkan sudah bisa mengendarai kuda dengan lancar sekarang. Iapun menyukai pekerjaannya karena ia menyukai binatang.

Matahari siang ini sangat cerah dan sedikit panas, keringat mengucuri wajah Hinata dan disapunya dengan lengan baju.

"Panasnya…!" Hinata mengeluh.

"Hinata!" seorang pria memanggil nama Hinata, ia adalah seniornya dalam pekerjaan ini dan orang kepercayaan pemilik peternakan. "Sudah siang, istirahatlah dan pulang kerumah. Makan siang! Kau boleh datang lagi jam 3 sore nanti." Saran sang senior.

Mendengar itu tentu Hinata sangat senang, iapun sedikit lelah. Ia berterimakasih dan pamit pergi.

* * *

Mata violet Hinata membelalak kaget kala melihat mobil mewah terparkir didepan pintunya, kepalanya bingung dan hatinya tiba-tiba panik, mungkin ada sesuatu yang terjadi mengingat keluarganya tidak mempunyai sodara dan kenalan kaya selain Naruto, sahabat satu-satunya.

"Ibu!" ia mengkhawatirkan keselamatan ibunya.

Hinata bergegas masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ibu! Mobil siapa dilu-" Hinata berlari menuju ruang tamu dimana ada berbagai suara yang terdengar. Ia membuka masuk keruang tamu dan berteriak panik meminta penjelasan. Tapi belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kekagetan membuatnya terpaku.

Diruang tamu miliknya duduk lima pria jepang. Dua diantaranya ia kenal pasti. Naruto Namikaze, sahabat satu-satunya dinegeri dimana ia bekerja 7 tahun lalu dan Sabaku Gaara sang mantan majikan. Pria lain berwajah sama dengan Naruto, hanya saja warna rambutnya hitam, berbeda dengan Naruto yang pirang. Naruto pernah menceritakan adiknya mirip dengannya, namanya Menma Namikaze yang mempunyai dua sahabat selain Gaara, yaitu Sasuke Uchiha dan Neji Hyuuga. Hinata tahu ciri-ciri mereka berkat deskprisi yang diberitahu oleh Naruto, jadi dua pria lain disini adalah mereka.

* * *

Sabaku Gaara melihat Hinata Hyuuga, wanita yang ia cintai 7 tahun lalu. Wanita yang pergi membawa uang tanpa harga diri meninggalkannya dan mencabik-cabik perasaannya dulu. Mengecewakannya serta menyakiti hatinya. Beberapa tahun ia mencari wanita itu dengan bantuan teman-temannya dan sekarang ia berhasil menemukannya. Wanita itu berdiri didepan matanya dan ia duduk dirumahnya bersama tiga orang sahabatnya dan seorang lagi, satu-satunya sahabat Hinata dinegeri jepang. Ia seharusnya marah, memaki ataupun melukai wanita itu tapi… saat ini kemarahan tidak ada sama sekali. Ia telah mendengar penjelasan sikap tidak murahan Hinata dari ibunya. Semuanya demi menyelamatkan sang ibu satu-satunya. Hinat tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi.

Gaara mengerti.

Ia..

..memaafkan Hinata.

Selama 7 tahun ini ia telah sukses mewarisi perusahaan ayahnya bahkan membuat beberapa perusahaan sendiri. Ia sangat sukses sebagai businessman seakan Sabaku Corp akan jatuh tanpanya sebagai direktur. Gaara yakin ia bisa memilih sendiri wanita yang akan mendampingi hidupnya, walaupun tanpa restu kedua orang tua tapi cintanya bisa mengalahkan dinding tidak terlihat yang membatasi mereka.

Pasti.

"Aku pulang, Hinata." Sapa Gaara lembut. Sabaku Gaara tersenyum ramah dengan wajah bahagia menatap Hinata Hyuuga. Wanita yang ia cintai sampai sekarang, bahkan saat wanita itu telah pergi meninggalkannyapun, ia tetap mencintainya.

Dan cintanya itu bukanlah cinta sia-sia.

Menatap ekpresi majikannya, rasa kaget Hinata luntur seketika. Air mata entah kenapa terjatuh, penuh haru. Wajahnya melemas dengan ekpresi bahagia. Ia membalas senyuman Gaara dengan senyuman yang lebih manis.

"Selamat datang." Hinata membalas sapaan Gaara.

Seakan bisa melihat masa depan. Gaara dan Hinata tahu bahwa kalimat itu akan mereka gunakan sesering mungkin. Ditempat lain dimana mereka membangun rumah mereka sendiri.

Sebagai keluarga.

* * *

 **TAMAT**


	4. BONUS & END

**LOVE LESSON FROM THE POOR ONE**

 ***BONUS***

Disclaimer; NARUTO

Pair: Hiashi x OC & Gaara x Hinata

Summary: Cerita setelah Gaara dan Hinata menikah, mereka mempunyai anak perempuan bernama YUna. Yuna meminta ayahnya untuk membacakan kisah dongen sebelum tidur, Gaara bercerita tentang kisah kedua orang tua Hinata.

 **WARNING** : Pemaksaan ending cerita, gaje, typo, aluR cepet dan segala kesalahan lain.

* * *

"Ayah! Ceritakan kami dongeng sebelum tidur, yah. Kumohon!"

"Uhh… kenapa pada ayah? Biasanya ibu atau nenek(ibu Hinata) yang mendongengkanmu cerita."

"Justru itu, ibu dan nenek Kanza sudah sering. Sekarang aku ingin ayah yang mendongengkannya!"

"Uhh.."

Sabaku Gaara menatap Sabaku Yuna yang menatapnya penuh harap. Bocah kecil berumur 7 tahun itu adalah anaknya satu-satunya, hasil pernikahannya dengan cinta sejatinya yaitu Hinata Hyuuga. Kalangan bawah yang ia benci karena trauma dari pacarnya yang memacarinya hanya demi harta, sekarang adalah istri tercintanya dan mereka berkeluarga dengan penuh cinta dalam satu rumah dengan plus ibu Hinata. Tentu ibu Hinata ikut tinggal bersama soalnya Hinata tidak akan tega meninggalkan ibunya sendirian karena mereka tidak punya siapa-siapa setelah sang ayah, Hiashi Hyuuga meninggal.

Sabaku Yuna menatap ayahnya dengan puppy eyes andalannya, biasanya itu selalu berhasil menaklukan hati sang ayah untuk melakukan apa yang ia mau, apalagi ia anak satu-satunya dan dimanja. Tentu saja cara ini pasti berhasil! Gaara tahu ia akan takluk oleh pandangan itu, ia melirik sang istri yang terkikik geli tanpa suara bermaksud meminta tolong. Bukannya ia tidak mau melakukan keinginan sang anak, hanya saja ia yang mempunyai karakter kaku, dingin dan serius membacakan cerita dongeng? Entah kenapa ia risih, itu bukan imejnya. Tapi…

Sabaku Hinata terkikik membayangkan suaminya menceritakan dongeng untuk sang anak, benar-benar jauh dari imej Sabaku Gaara dan itu membuatnya geli. Suaminya pasti tidak bisa menerima dan benar saja, sekarang ia meliriknya untuk meminta tolong padanya. Tapi ia menolak, Hinata hanya memberinya senyuman simple sebagai isyarat penolakannya. Ia terkikik lagi melihat ekpresi masam dari sang suami, setelah itu sang suami menghela nafas menyerah.

"Baiklaaah.." Gaara menghela nafas.

"Yey!" Yuna bersorak riang dan menarik lengan ayahnya menuju kamar tidurnya. Setelah sampai. Yuna langsung berbaring dikasurnya dan menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan cepat.

"Ayah! Ayah! Ayo cepat cerita! Eh, cerita tentang apa, ayah?" Yuna bersorak tidak sabaran.

Gaara mengambil kursi belajar anaknya dan meletakannya didekat kasur Yuna. Ia duduk dan bercerita.

"Hm… cerita.. cerita.." Gaara berpikir. "Ah! Bagaimana kalau cerita tentang 'si miskin dan si kaya'?"

"Si miskin dan si kaya?"

"Ya, sesuai temanya. Cerita tentang miskin dan kaya."

"Yey! Kedengarannya seru! Ayo cerita! Ayo cerita!"

"Baik, baik, Yuna. Tidak perlu terlalu hyper begitu, kalau berisik nanti mengganggu nenek yang tertidur dikamar sebelah." Mendengar ucapan sang ayah. Yuna menutup mulutnya untuk tenang. Gaara tersenyum dan mengelus kepala anaknya.

"Judulnya… **Love lesson from the poor one.** "

* * *

Pesawat dari Tokyo-jepang telah mendarat di bandara Ngurah Rai, sebelah selatan Bali, negeri indonesia. Pramugari memberi pemberitahuan tentang pendaratan pada para penumpang, beberapa menit kemudian mempersilahkan para penumpang anjak kaki dari pesawat. Hiashi Hyuuga menampakkan kakinya ditanah Indonesia, ia melihat ke kanan dan kiri mencari sesuatu, tepatnya seseorang. Pemandunya di indonesia ini. Ia melihat seorang gadis mengangkat spanduk bertuliskan selamat datang di negeri indonesia dan namanya tertulis disana. Gadis itupun menerikan namanya.

"Mr. Hyuuga! There! There!" sapa gadis itu dengan bahasa inggrisnya. Hiashi melangkahkan kakinya menuju sang gadis. Mata putihnya menatap gadis itu secara teliti. Gadis itu berambut hitam khas orang asia dan matanya juga, tingginya tidak terlalu tinggi dan tidak terlalu sedang, ya, gadis itu sangat mungil. Tidak terlihat daya tarik pada gadis itu, biasa saja. Mungkin pakaian rapih dan sopannya yang membuatnya sedikit lebih baik. Hiashi bertanya-tanya kenapa gadis biasa seperti ini menjadi pemandunya, orang terkenal sepertinya. Seorang pewaris Hyuuga grup, perusahaan terkenal kedua setelah Uchiha di jepang.

"Mr Hyuuga. My name is Kanza Icha Tralalala. Nice to meet you."

 _Tralalala?! WTF?!_

Mengerti ekpresi wajah kliennya yang terkejut, gadis itu menjelaskan dengan ekpresi wajah senang.. "Haha, weird name isnt it? My parent is so cheerful, they're naming me with this because fit with they're personality and they're think this is so cute name. I think so too!"

Hiashi terdiam.

 _Cute?! Orang tua dan anak sama-sama anehnya._

"Well, uhum." Kembali ke pekerjaan. "Kau bisa bebas menggunakan bahasa negerimu, aku telah mengusainya."

"Ah, baik." Kanza berwajah lega. Hiashi menebak mungkin gadis itu tidak terlalu fasih berbahasa asing.

"Hiashi-sama, anda pasti lelah sekarang. Mari saya antarkan anda ke hotel anda." Tawar gadis itu, ia mengambil koper Hiashi dan membawakannya tapi Hiashi menolak.

"Biar aku saja yang membawanya, kau seorang wanita dan koper ini berat."

Kanza tertegun akan aksi getlemen Hiashi tapi ia tersenyum dan menolak.

"Terimakasih atas kebaikan anda, Hiashi-sama, tapi maaf Hiashi-sama, saya menolak dengan berat hati. Ini pekerjaan saya dan sejak saya menyetujui pekerjaan ini saya sudah bertekat akan menyanggupi apapun resikonya. Jadi saya bisa melakukan ini." Kanza tersenyum dengan ekpresi mantap. Ia melanjutkan tugasnya membawa koper dan barang-barang Hiashi yang lain.

Hiashi terkejut, tanpa disangka gadis itu bekerja seperti seorang profesional dan walaupun tubuhnya kecil ia kuat sehingga bisa membawa brang-barangnya dengan hati-hati. Hiashi tersenyum salut.

 _Don't judge book from a cover, huh? Menarik._

Kanza mengantarkan klienya menuju taksi dan menyimpan barang-barangnya dibagasi. Mereka bedua berjalan kehotel. Diperjalanan, Kanza menginformasikan tempat-tempat menarik di Bali dan tentang hal-hal menrik lainya seperti makanan daerah, tari dan sebagainya. Kanza bercerita dengan bermacam-macam ekpresi dan kejujuran, hal itu membuat Hiashi mendengarnya dengan ketertarikan.

Sesampai dihotel, dikamar VIP-nya. Hiashi berterima kasih pada Kanza dan menyuruhnya untuk menemuinya besok. Kanza pamit sembari mengucapkan 'selamat beristirahat; kepada Hiashi. Hiashi kemudian membersihkan tubuhnya dikamar mandi dan membongkar kopornya serta menata barang-barang disana. Setelah selesai ia memesan makanan dan menunggunya sembari menonton televisi. Pelayan datang membawa makanan, ia memberikan tip dan makan. Setelah makan ia berjalan-jalan sebentar untuk menunggu makanan dicerna, hal itu ia manfaatkan untuk berkeliling hotel agar mengenal tempat yang akan ia tinggali di negeri lain. Setelah selesai ia kembali ke kamarnya dan tertidur.

* * *

Berlibur dinegeri indonesia, dikepulauan bali tidak buruk, malah baik. Hiashi mendapatkan kesenangan dan pengengetahuan baru dinegeri ini. Pulaunya benar-benar menyegarkan dan menarik, ia gemar berkuliner melihat-lihat berbagai souvenir, jajanan dan pakaian khas bali yang dipasarkan. Tidak lupa ia mempelajari marketing di pulau ini untuk kepentingan perusahaan yang kelak akan ia jalankan, tentu saja karena dia pewaris Hyuuga corp, perusahaan yang berjaya dibidang travelling. Hiashi juga menyukai pemandunya, walaupun tampan gadis itu biasa saja tapi wawasan sang gadis dibidang pekerjaannya sangat luas, ia terlihat mahir bagai profesional. Ia tahu tempat-tempat yang menarik, sejarahnya dan tingkah lakunya sangat sopan dan beretika, membuatnya merasa nyaman dan mudah mempercayai gadis itu. Dalam beberapa hari saja ia akrab dengan Kanza.

"Kanza, ya." Gumam Hiashi.

Sudah seminggu ia hidup diindonesia. Negeri ini cukup menarik hati Hiashi, para penduduknya baik, souvenir dan pasarnya bagus dan udaranya segar. Iapun tertarik dengan berbagai macam benda khas indonesia, hatinya tertawan untunk tinggal dinegeri ini. Tapi yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah sang pemandu, gadis sederhana tapi jujur dan mungil telah membuat jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak tenang selama didekatnya, perasaan yang aneh tapi nyaman. Ya, cinta.

Hiashi mencintai Kanza. Gadis biasa yang hanya bekerja sebagai pemandunya.

Hiashi tahu cintanya pasti penuh halangan, kalangan atas sepertinya mencintai kalangan bawah adalah hal yang tidak disahkan. Seakan tabu. Pasti keluarganya tidak akan setuju. Keluarganya selalu berhati es, workaholic dan hanya peduli akan bisnis dan perusahaan. Mereka pasti menginginkan ia menikah dengan gadis kaya lain, pernikahaan bisnis untuk menjayakan perusahaan. Hiashi benci itu.

* * *

"Hiashi-san! Kau sangat ahli berselancar di pantai! Sangat keren!" Haishi tersenyum melihat Kanza melompat—lompat girang dipinggir pantai. Ia yang sehabis berselancar berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan papan selancar digenggamannya.

"Kau mau mencobanya, Kanza?" tawar Hiashi, ia menyerahkan selancarnya. Mereka sudah dekat bahwa saling memanggil nama depan.

Kanza menggeleng kecewa, ia tida bisa berselancar. Hiashi tersenyum lembut dan menawarkan akana mengajarinya dan Kanza girang sekali mendengarnya. Akhirnya Hiashi seharian bermain dipantai bersama pemandunya dan mengajari gadis itu berselancar. Mereka berdua terlihat bahagia.

"Pasangan itu lucu sekali, bertolak belakang tapi serasi." Seorang wanita berkomentar tentang Hiashi dan Kanza pada pacarnya.

"Ya, mereka terlihat sangat serasi." Pacarnya setuju.

Hiashi dan Kanza mendengarnya. Kedua manusia beda gender itu kaget dan tersipu merah.

 _Pasangan? Aku dan Kanza?_ Hiashi salting tapi ia berdeham dan mencoba mengendalikan ekpresinya. Hyuuga selalu tenang.

Lain dengan Hiashi, Kanza panik bukan kepalang. _Pasangan serasi? Aku dan Hiashi-san? Hiashi memang baik dan tampan tapi… aku.. jadi pacarnya?! Kyaaa!_

 _Tapi Hiashi-san itu dari kalangan berada sedangkan aku biasa-biasa saja. Dunia kami terlalu berbeda_ Kanza menundukan muka dengan pesismis.

 _ **Ta-pi!**_ Kanza menekankan kata-nya, ia mengangkat wajahnya yang tadi tertunduk. Kedua tangan dikepal penuh semangat disekitar dada. Matanya bersinar akan tekad yang kuat. _Cinderella saja bisa menikahi pangeran! Itu contoh bahwa kekuatan cinta bisa mengatasi berbagai rintangan bahkan perbedaan status! Kekuatan cinta bisa melakukan apapun! Kekuatan cinta itu sangat kuat!_

Hiashi yang menyadari perkataan orang asing itu membawa suasana _awkward,_ bermaksud mencairkan suasana dengan mengganti topik. Tapi ia bingung melihat ekpresi Kanza. Gadis itu beberapa detik lalu terlihat sedih kemudian ia semangat, lalu murung dan menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian tersenyum akan sesuatu. Kanza terlihat asyik sekali dengan pikirannya, Hiashi terkekeh geli melihat berbagai ekpresi yang diperlihatkan oleh pemandunya.

"Hei, Kanza." Disentuhnya bahu Kanza untuk mengembalikan sang pemandu kedunia nyata. Tindakan itu membuat Kanza terkejut dan melontarkan kata-kata yang baru saja terlontar dipikirannya.

"Ah! Aku mencintai Hiashi-san dan aku pasti akan berjuang untuk mendapatkan cintanya!" Kanza berteriak reflek.

Hiashi membelalakan mata mendengar perkataan-pernyataan cinta tiba-tiba dari Kanza, sang pemandunya.

Kanza menatap Hiashi, ia kemudian menyadari bahwa ia telah menyatakan cinta secara spontan. Ia membulatkan matanya dengan panik dan ketakutan.

Suasana hening.

"Hi-hiashi-san." Kanza memulai pembicaran duluan. "Ak..aku.. tadi.." ia menutupi wajahnya yang merah padam dengan kedua tangannya sehingga hanya mata yang terlihat. Ia melirik takut-takut pada Hiashi.

"Kau serius?" Hiashi bicara to the point.

"Eh?"

"Pernyataan cinta tadi. Kau serius?" Hiashi menatap Kanza dengan ekpresi serius.

Melihat ekpresi Hiashi, Kanza tahu ini bukan saatnya untuk mengalihkan pernyataan cintanya tadi dengan topik lain atau candaan. Ia harus serius. Kanza meneguk ludah dan memberanikan hatinya. Ia membalas tatapan Hiashi dengan pandangan yang tidak kalah serius dan ekpresi meyakinkan penuh tekad membara.

"Y-YA. Aku mencintaimu, Hiashi-san. Setelah kita menghabiskan waktu bersama aku bisa tahu bahwa Hiashi-san adalah pria yang baik dan aku selalu bahagia bersama anda. Aku sangat mencintaimu, Hiashi-san." Kanza menumpahkan perasaannya, tidak peduli bahwa ia berada dimuka umum. Ia merasa hanya ada dirinya dan Hiashi dipantai ini, hanya mereka berdua.

Air mata mulai mengalir dipipi Kanza, ia ingin keberadaan pria yang ia cintai didepannya hanya sementara. Pria itu suatu saat akan kembali ke negaranya, meninggalkannya.

"Mungkin aku terlalu serakah tapi aku ingin kebersamaan kita bukan seperti saat Cinderella dan pangeran berdansa diistana, dibatasi oleh waktu sampai jam 12 malam." Ucapan Kanza tersendat-sendat karena sesengugukan akibat menangis tapi ia tetap gigih melanjutkan pernyatan cintanya.

"Aku ingin kita bersama selamanya, Hiashi-san!"

Usai sudah pernyataan cinta dari Kanza, gadis biasa yang bekerja sebagai pemandu turis asing konglomerat kaya saat ini, Hiashi Hyuuga. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terlontar dari Hiashi setelah pernyataan cinta Kanza, hanya sebuah sentuhan. Pelukan hangat dan nyaman dari Hiashi. Dengan Kanza yang membalas pelukan, Hiashi mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tidak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Kedua beda gender kembali ke hotel. Kanza hendak pamit pulang saat malam tiba tapi Hiashi mencegahnya, sekarang mereka berdua duduk berdampingan dalam diam diatas kasur tidur dikamar hotel Hiashi. Sedikit demi sedikit mereka mendekatkan tubunya, Hiashi menggenggam erat tangan Kanza dan mereka berdua mendekatkanwajah mereka maisng-masing. Berciuman.

"Aku juga.. mencintaimu, Kanza." Hiashi mebalas pernyataan cinta gadisnya.

Mata putih Hiashi menatap hangat gadis yang kini telah menjadi wanita. Gadis berperawakan mungil yang kini tidur hanya berselimut tanpa busana. Hiashipun hanya memakai celana pendek saja setelah aktifitas malam pertama mereka. Tnadangannya kini berubah menjadi murung, ia memikirkan akan status dan keluarganya.

Ia tidak bodoh, keluarganya PASTI akan menentang hubungan mereka. Tapi.. Hiashi tetap harus mencari kepastian.

Ia berjalan menuju meja makan dikamarnya, disana tergeletak ponsel mahal miliknya. Ia menelpon keluarganya, tepatnya ayahnya sang kepala keluarga Hyuuga. Orang berpangkat paling tinggi dari keluarga konglomerat Hyuuga dan paling berkuasa. Segala perkataannya adalah mutlak, ia sebagai hakim dan hanya ia yang memutuskan segala perkara. Jika ayahnya tidak mengizinkan, maka habislah dia, dirinya sebagai Hyuuga. Ya, Hiashi telah bertekad akan emninggalkan nama Hyuuga juga hubungannya tidak direstui.

Hiashi menelpon.

"Hallo, ayah, apa kabar."

"…."

"Aku baik, terimakasih telah khawatir. Maaf aku belum akan pulang ke jepang saat ini." _mungkin tidak akan pernah._ Tambah Hiashi dalam hati. "IBu dan adikku(Hizashi) baik-baik saja?"

"…"

"Ayah.. aku ingin berbicara hal penting." Hiashi meneguk ludah. Ia memberanikan dirinya sekarang.

"Aku mencintai seseorang.."

"…!"

Hiashi miris, ia tahu ayahnya pasti menebak bahwa gadis yang ia sukai berasal dara kalangan atas.

"…tidak."

"….?"

"Wanita itu bukan dari kalangan atas, ayah. Dia hanyalah wanita biasa tapi dia wanita yang baik. Aku sanagt mencintainya."

"!$%&*)*#$^&O)(&()%^*$&#%&^$&$&^&$&!$%&^*%!"

Hiashi terdiam mendengarperkataan kasar ayahnya, beliau sangat menentang dan marah. Ia bahwa menghina wanita yang Hiashi cintai.

Hiashi ingin marah tapi ia sadar bahwa bagaimanapun pria yang ia telpon adalah ayahnya. Ia menekan emosinya. Tapi… ia tidak bisa menyetujui ayahnya untuk menikahi wanita lain yang lebih kaya. Hiashi memantapkan tekad.

"Mafkan aku ayah. Aku menolak dengan berat hati. Aku sangat mencintai Kanza, wanitaku. Aku sudah siap kehilangan magra Hyuuga dan segala kekayaanku saat ini. Kau bahkan boleh mencoret namaku dari ahli waris dan memberikan seluruh kekayaan Hyuuga pada Hizashi, tapi aku tetap tidak akan berpisah dengan wanita yang kucintai. Selamat tinggal ayah, terima kaish atas segalanya. Katakan itu pada ibu dan Hizashi juga,. Selamat tinggal, selamanya."

Hiashi mematikan ponsel.

Pagi harinya, Kanza membuka mata dengan ceria. Pemandangan yang tersuguh adalah wajah Hiashi yang dekat dimukanya, ekpresinya sangat hangat.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Ayo bangun dan mandi supaya kita bisa segera berbegas pergi dari hotel ini."

"Eh? Kita mau kemana?"

Hiashi tersenyum.

"Surga kita berdua."

Hiashi tahu bahwa ayahnya tidak akan diam saja, apalagi ia adalah ahli waris pertama Hyuuga. Ia pasti akan dicari. Jadi Hiashi dan Kanza melarikan diri bersama, mencari tempat terpencil tapi nyaman untuk mereka berdua, tenang dan aman dari kejaran para pengejar yang akan disewa Hyuuga.

Mereka hidup bersama, jauh dari kekayaan tapi dekat dengan kesederhanaan. Mereka tidak peduli tentang itu, asalkan mereka berdua dapat bersama dan bahagia.

Harapan mereka terkabul beberapa tahun kemudian. Entah karena apa tadi mereka mendengar desas-desus bahwa Hyuuga corp diambil alih oleh adik Hizashi dan sejak itu mereka tidak pernah bertemua lagi dengan para pengejar dari Hyuuga. Merekapun tinggal bahagia selamanya.

* * *

"Happy ending." Gaara selesai menceritakan dongeng malam pada putrinya. Ia melihat sang putri telah tertidur lelah diranjang. Gaara tersenyum dan mengecup dahi putrinya. Ia menatikan lampu dan keluar setelah menutup pintu dengan pelan.

Mata jade miliknya memandang wajah cantik istrinya, Hinata Hyuuga. Ia menghapirinya dan langsung mengcup bibir sang istri yang menggoda. Hinata membalas ciuman sang suami.

Hinata terkekeh kecil. "Membacakan tentang cerita pertemuan ayah dan ibuku. Walaupun aku pernah menceritakan kisha itu padamu tapi tidak kusangka kau akan menceritakannya pada putri kita."

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya, kan? Hanya cerita itu yang terpikir dibenakku tadi."

Hinata kembali terkekeh mendengar jawaban suaminya.

"Oh iya, tadi siang Neji bilang ia akan mampir kesini bersama ayah dan ibunya, kakek dan neneknyapun kemari untuk mengunjungi kita malam besok. Siapkan makan malam yang enak, ya?"

"Wah! Orang tua ayah juga akan datang! Hebat, aku kangen dengan mereka." Hinata tersenyum girang.

Hinata menatap Gaara dengan tatapan hangat. "Setelah kita berdua menikah, tidak kusangka segalanya terperbaiki. Walaupun memerlukan pengorbanan dan kegigihan kita tapi akhirnya semua menjadi baik-baik saja. Orang tua Sabaku menyetujui hubungan kita dan kelurga ayahku dari pihak Hyuuga bisa menerima hubungan ayah dan ibuku. Sekarang kita sangat rukun. Ini seperti keajaiban."

Gara tersenyum mendengar perkataan istrinya. Ia menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Hinata.

"Ini semua bukan keajaiban. Ini adalah hikmah dari apa yang kau ajarkan padaku, bagaimana aku bisa mencintaimu dan mengatasi jarak yang tinggi antara status kita.

Kesabaran, kebaikan, kegigihan, tekad yang kuat dan segala pengorbanan lain membuat sebuah cinta yang suci dan kuat. Tidak bisa dihancurkan oleh rintangan apapun yang menghadang."

Hinata tersenyum.

"Oh ya? Ajaran apa ya?"

Gaara mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas kemudian menempelkan bibirnya ketelinga sang istri. Ia berbisik:

" ** _Love Lesson from The Poor One_.** "

* * *

TAMAT! (Yang ini beneran loh! ;D)


End file.
